The Bounty Hunter
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: A bounty hunter, widely known for always getting her man, has come to claim the price on Vegeta's head. But she's given the Z Fighters a choice: prove he's changed so he lives or fail and he dies. But what's with all her games and secrets?
1. Awaiting Message

"The Bounty Hunter"

By: Coldfire

            Deep in the recesses of outer space a small space vessel was scouring the ebony black skies.  The twinkling of the bright stars passed by unnoticed, as did the lifeless planets drifted in the empty sea of darkness.  The pilot of the vessel narrowed eyes and read the scans from the computers.  The galaxy was once ruled by peaceful civilizations, not gone because of a bloodthirsty race that wanted wealth and power.  A red blinking light signaled a message waiting to be heard.  The figure pushed the button and a sat back as a small video screen flickered to life before the stranger.  As the dim light fills the cockpit it reveal nothing of the stranger except that the person was wearing a heavy and long coat with a deep hood low over the eyes.

            The message was recorded and sent a long time ago but because the pilot had been traveling to so many places in different galaxies and other universes she had just now gotten it.  It was a request from the high Council, asking for this person's services.  The one who sent the message was a elderly man with a long beard and white bandage around his eyes, as a reminder foe his blindness in a war he was once in, dressed in his deep blue uniform with gold braids as his rank and medals of different colors and sizes.  His voice was deep and yet worn with untold emotions.

            "This is Commander Anax, Representative of the Galaxy Rangers on the High Council, calling Bounty Hunter FAKK 2.  We have just passed judgment of a race of warriors that have gone around destroying planets and selling them to the highest bidder.  The race is known as Saiyens and the planet is called Vegeta in the Centurial Omega sector.  The one who committed the most crimes is the prince known as Vegeta.  The sentence is death and we want you to get rid of him and the rest of his race.  Once we have proof that the race is dead we will give you the bounty on them.  The price is 90 million mega credits.  Thank you."

            "That's a lot of creds," a feminism voice said silently and pushed the hood back to reveal a set of narrow eyes, the right eye a yellow green hidden beneath a sweep of bleached white bangs and the left eye a ice blue.  Full pink lips set in a firm line and pale skin unflawed and smooth.  "Computer.  Send a scan for anyone of saiyan blood and send my the coordinates."

            "Affirmative.  Searching… searching… searching… Two full-blooded saiyans found on a planet called earth about twenty light-years away."

            "Two huh?  This will make my job easy.  Follow the coordinates and wake me up when we arrive."

            "Affirmative."  The ship's computer programs the coordinates into the navigation system and takes off.  "Entering warp speed in 18 seconds and counting."

            The pilot sighs as she leans back in her seat and put on the gas mask.  Warp speed was dangerous on a person's body, especially the lungs and she didn't want to take the chance.  As the air began to kick her the ship warmed up and speed off in warp speed for earth.  She let her mind wonder as she slept, wondering what these two saiyans looked like but then thought about what she would do with the money when this was done and over with.


	2. The Bounty Hunter

"The Bounty Hunter"

By: Coldfire

            Piccolo was silently mediating at Look-Out Tower when he felt something close by.  A strange aura was rapidly approaching from the deep recesses of space but he couldn't tell if it was friend of foe.  He was having a hard time as it was trying to keep track of it.  Once more he lost the hold but was able to guess where it would land.

            "Something is coming…" he said to himself quietly, opening his eyes and standing up from his lotus position he was in before.  He was just about to fly out when a young voice called his name.

            "Piccolo!" Dende, the current guardian of the planet, quickly went up to him and looked at the earth below them.  "I just had the strangest sensation right now!  Something 'usual' is coming but I don't know if it means us harm or aid."

            "I know and I have an idea of where it's going to land," he replied, his sight never wavering as he continued to stare in the direction of his destination.  Dende seemed to hear his thoughts as he looked in the same direction and then back at him.

            "What about the others?  Do you want me to tell them to meet you?"

            "Yes.  And tell them to come prepared."  Without saying goodbye Piccolo jumped off the edge and flew to the site as he thought.  It had been relatively peaceful ever since the battle with Majin Buu and everyone seemed to have taken this bit of peace as a chance to relax.  But like himself he continued to train as did Vegeta who refused to 'take it easy' like ht others.

            Back at the Tower Dende concentrated on the minds of the fellow Z-fighters and relayed the situation.  They agreed that they would meet up with the other Namek right away;  one by one the links were closed and the young Guardian watched as he felt the power levels of the fighters' stream across the sky to where the older Namek was.

            "Please… be careful," he prayed silently.

            In a large clearing was a slim looking craft that looked like a jet the military used but larger by 2 meters all around.  The color was a dark gray with white stars sprinkled everywhere.  Along the sides on the wings were a blazing fireball, streaking through with a tail of flames about a yard long in three different colors:  intense ice blue at the outer ring, silver gray in the second ring, and brilliant white as the core.  There didn't appear to be any visible weapons or a way of entering the craft either.  Whoever made this was a genius.

            "So this is what came down here," Goku said out loud as he and Piccolo waited for the others to arrive.  "I wonder where the pilot is?"

            "I have no idea but he must be here somewhere," the Namek replied and looked around the area.  No footsteps, no body, nothing.  It was as if the ship came here on its own but for what reason?

            The older saiyan looked around when something caught his eye.  Peering in the grass he noticed a shiny object and upon picking it up it was revealed to be a type of badge or something like that.  Circular it had the picture of a ring of stars with a capital g overlapping a capital r in fancy scripts.  It looked like it was made of gold but as he tighten his fist around it he found it hard to crush.

            "Hey Piccolo, look at this."  He made his way over to him and showed him the badge.  "What do you think these letter stand for?"

            "That is really none of your concern," a female voice spoke up.  A figure made her way out from the outline of the tree, startling both warriors because they couldn't sense a trace of ki energy from her and the fact she moved like a ghost.  She wore dark colors and odd style of clothes.  Spiked boots adorned her legs with the right one coming to mid-calf and the left boot stopping at mid-thigh.  She wore dark blue leggings they presumed with a chained belt around her hips, and a sleeveless midriff with a star cut out over her chest of a dark grayish-white color.  Her right arm was covered in a black glove stopping at her elbow as he left hand held a chain mail jewelry that just covered the back of her hand.  They could see she had no visible weapons on her but her posture suggested something else.

            "Who are you?  What do you want?"

            She looked at them for a long time and lipped multicolored strands behind her bare shoulders.  Her hair was tied up into two pigtails of sort and done in colors of red, blue, purple and white bangs covering the right side of her face.  Her visible eye was a pale, icy blue.  "I'll tell you if you answer me this.  Does a saiyan by the name of Vegeta reside in this planet?" she asked in a low voice that sounded like a rough purr.  Everything about her was sensual but she also threw off an aura that said 'look but don't touch'.

            "Vegeta?  Yeah he lives here.  Why do you want to know?" Goku asked, frowning a bit in thought.

            She smiled her pale pink lips and lifted her gloved hand to reveal she was holding a metal cube.  "Now now boys, one questions each.  My name is Coldfire and I'm a Bounty Hunter.  As for Vegeta… well he has some unfinished business to attend to and I'm here to make sure he gets it done.  By whatever means necessary."  She casually threw the cube at them nod it landed at their feet.

            "What the-"  Once it touched the ground the cube suddenly expanded and formed a cage around the both of them with no sign of a door or such.  Piccolo growled and let loose a powerful ki blast but the cage absorbed it all.  It glowed briefly before shrinking around them in all directions.  "Huh???"

            Coldfire tsked under her breathe and walked over to them, her hips swaying as she walked and crossed her arms over her chest.  "I wouldn't do that now.  The more energy you throw off the smaller  my cage becomes."

            "Why are you doing this?  What do you want with Vegeta?!" Goku asked as his power raged inside his body.  The cage reacted and kept shrinking until both Namek and Saiyan were standing back to back, hunching down a bit.

            "Don't you listen?  He and I have some unfinished business to attend to."  She signed and flipped her bangs back to reveal her hidden eye was a yellow-green.  "I always heard you saiyans were all brawn and no brain.  But I didn't think that Nameks would lower themselves to associate themselves with murders."  He gaze shifted to both warriors as they looked at her in shock.

            "H-How do you know about us?" Piccolo asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

            "In my line of work you have to keep up with current events and which species is still alive."  She looked bored talking with them as she examined her nails and walked around the cage, inspecting them.  She finally stopped before Goku and narrowed her eyes.  "Where's your tail?"

            "M-My tail?  What has that got to do with anything?" he asked a bit stupidly.

            "… you really know nothing about your heritage.  Well I have seen it all now!" she laughed at them, finding it so ridiculous she barely registered three more power levels.

            Gohan, Videl, and their daughter Pan made it into view and were astonished to see what happened they never noticed as a small cube was thrown at them until they meet the same fate.  Coldfire signed and watched as it crashed to the ground, making the occupants uncomfortable.

            "I will not rest until the one known as Vegeta is brought to me.  I am a busy woman and I still make many more bounties to collect," she said to them all.

            "What's this about Vegeta?  Who are you?!" Gohan asked angrily.  Just as he was about to use the Instant Teleportation he learned from his dad a while back something attacked his mind.  he clutched at his head, screaming out in agony and fell down unconscious.

            "Gohan!!!"

            "Daddy!!!!"

            "I will not ask this again but I have a better idea in mind."  the hunter pulled out a sphere and after twisting it around let it hover next to her head.  "I'll give you ten minutes but if that prince isn't here by the time this hit zero… those cages with shrink until you are squeezed to death."

            "How can you be so heartless?!" piccolo yelled at her.  As she turned her eyes to him, he actually paled some.  The unsaid emotions in her visible eye was so intense and drastically changing from one to the other but what he did read that this was no bluff and she would do some serious harm to them.

            "… Five minutes."

            Goten urged himself to fly faster to Capsule Corporation.  he had to save his family he couldn't let them be killed like this!  Finally, he recognized the yellow dome house of his best friends, Trunks Brief and spotted him outside.  "Hey Trunks!!"

            The young man looked up as his name was called and waved to his friend but it quickly faded away as he felt a wave of dread hit him.  "Goten, what's wrong?!" he yelled back at him.

            "There's this lady who has Mr. Piccolo, dad, Gohan, Videl, and Pan hostage!  She said she wants your dad or else she'll kill them all!" he said in a strained voice.  "We gotta go save them!"

            "Oh man how could she do that?!  I don't know where dad is but maybe mom does!"  Quickly both boys went inside to locate Mrs. Briefs, hoping she knew where Vegeta's whereabouts could be that they never noticed as a short yet muscular figure had heard the entire thing.

            "So a woman captured Kakarott and those fools?  This might be worth checking out."  With no other thoughts about his family, he made his way to the sky and headed in the direction from whence he saw Goten flew from.  Little did he realize that he would be in way over his head.

            The clock was quietly ticking by much too quickly for anyone's liking and soon it was ticking by from ten.  the woman sighed and held out a device with a bright, red button.  She was posed, ready to strike it as the numbers ticked to zero but a sudden blast blew the control in her hand, catching her glove on fire.  She didn't panic or look the least bit startled.  The flames quickly died and left her gloves completely untarnished and still in one piece.  She looked over at the figure that appeared and smiled a cruel smile on her pink lips.

            "Vegeta."  Black eyes narrowed angrily as he growled.  She laughed at him trying to intimidate her and just flipped her hair back once more.  "About time you made it, I was ready to kill your friends.  Oh wait, saiyans don't have friends.  not even among their own species."

            "Shut up, woman!  Whatever you're here for it's between you and me!" he yelled, not liking her at all and resisted the urge to go over and pound her into the ground.

            "As yes, the lack of manners and that short fuse temper still breeds true through the royal house.  Aah but it seems that even a bloodline could skip a generation or two," she sighed dramatically as she rolled her eyes to Goku.  She snapped her fingers and at once, the cages disappeared and reverted to the little cubes.  they retuned to her hand where she deposited them in her chain belt.  "Now that you're here I really don't need them anymore."

            "You'll pay for hurting my daddy!!" Pan cried out as she lunged at the woman, everyone crying for her to stop and looked in fear as the Hunter reached out and caught the young girl by the front of her shirt.  She gulped and was meet by a pair of hard set eyes and thought that wasn't such a good idea after all.

            Coldfire looked at he child before her for a long time, ignoring all the cries for her to let her go and the tears of one mother.  Slowly, she set the child down on the ground and shoved her in the direction of her parents.  "Yours I presume?"

            "Stay out of this, all of you!  This is between me and her," Vegeta ordered, still looking at the woman across from her and kept his guard up.

            "I completely agree.  prince Vegeta… you are charged with the crimes of slavery, mass murder of over 700 mega trillion lives, extortion, selling planets to other species who have no right to be there, robbery, and other mass crimes.  By the order of the High Council of the Galaxy Rangers, you have a rather large bounty on your head.  I am here to take it and they really don't care if I bring you back dead or alive.  I also get a bonus if I eliminate anyone with even a drop of saiyans blood in his or her veins.  Goku, Gohan, Videl all froze at that last remark.  Would she really go through with that?  Would Vegeta let her?

            "You can try but you're not taking me anywhere, woman."

            "We'll see, oh mighty prince.  You see… my name is Coldfire, and I am the best Bounty Hunter known in over 3-dozen galaxies near and far.  What makes so famous is the fact I always bring in my bounty.  dead or alive.  So let's fight."  She dropped down to a guard stance as the prince did the same.  they studied each other for a long time before both lunged forward at the same time, holding nothing back as the others could only watch and hope more help would arrive soon.


	3. Deal on Freedom

"The Bounty Hunter"

By: Coldfire

            Vegeta growled and let loose a blast at the woman and snarled when she dodged it like it was nothing.  In fact everything she was doing was nothing but a game to her!  How dare she toy with him?!  The all-mighty Prince of the Saiyans!

            "All hail the mighty prince!" she mocked as she crouched onto a  tree branch on all fours, grinning like the cat that got the canary.  "Prince of a dead planet and a equally dead race.  Now you're nothing but a distant memory."

            "SHUT UP!!!"  Another furious blast shattered the tree but Coldfire dodged it with ease and agility, landing on her feet before flipping back a couple of yards and faced him with hands on her hips.

            "Now now big boy, shouldn't let you anger cloud your mind."  She sighed and faded from view only to appear behind him and rammed her fist deeply into his spine.  "Clouded mind clouds your senses."

            The saiyan growled angrily and reached behind him, grabbing her fist and hurled her into a large boulder that shattered under her impact and sent up a small hurricane of dust.  "You talk too much!"

            The rumble shifted and the woman stood up, wordlessly shaking dust and pebbles from her hair and dusting her shoulders off with a flick of her wrist.  She slowly walked over to him, slowly pulling a glove off and held her hand behind her back.  "Why?  Because I speak the truth?  Face it Vegeta, you have a spreadsheet long enough to wrap this planet and create a bow to be gift wrapped to whatever disgusting creatures you were going to sell to.  But I'm here to stop this.  So be a good boy… and submit!"  With the lightning reflex of a cat she pressed her palm against his forehead and shouted a single word.

            At first nothing happen but a sudden bolt of electricity hit Vegeta directly to his brain, making him scream in pain and agony even as he tried to pry her hand off but it was no good.  All his senses were going into over drive to try and figure out what was happening.  The jolt soon spread to every nerve ending in his body, slowly making his limbs go slack and the screaming ended.  Coldfire pulled her hand back and watched as the mighty man slowly fall face forward into the ground, barely breathing and with a scorching mark of a overlapping c and f on his forehead.  He was completely under his control until she chose to remove the mark.

            "Mission accomplished.  Now, just gotta get you to the Council and collect my creds," she muttered to herself and pulled the glove on.

            "No stop!!  You can't do this!!" Goku cried out to her. Vaguely remembering when his brother, Radtiz paid an unexpected visit and kidnapped his son in exchange for 100 lives.

            She snapped up to look at him and growled, showing she had two very sharp canines like fangs and eyes grew hard set.  "Don't you dare associate me with that bull-headed brother of yours, saiyan!  I have more honor than him and this is my duty!"

            "H-How did you know about that?" Gohan asked as he tried to be brave, keeping Videl and Pan behind him at all costs.

            "One of traits is I have ESP.  Not much but it keep me alive and search for morons like this one."  She nudged the saiyan some and was satisfied when he didn't make a sound.

            "But you can't take him away he has a family!" Piccolo retorted and wondered why the hell he was defending him.

            That caused her to raise a brow and looked around as if expecting them to step up and say so.  No one had to because at that moment an airplane capsule flew into view and landed just a bit behind the group.  Once it opened out a older woman with blue hair and eyes, a young man with lavender hair and blue eyes, and a little girl with the woman's hair and eyes stepped out.

            "POPPA!!!!!!!!!"  Heedless of the cried of warning from everyone the little girl ran up to the fallen saiyan and tried to wake him up, crying and looking so scared and vulnerable.  "Wake up, please poppa!  Wake up!!"  She turned bright blue eyes to the woman looking down at her and ran up at her, pulling at her hand as an angry frown marred her lovely face.  "Why you hurt my poppa??  Why?!?"

            The bounty hunter reached down and slowly lifted the girl up with her hands under her arms and looked at her, everyone holding back a gasp of what she might to do to her worse then what she did to the others. But she did nothing except look at her for a long time.  The only time she did move was when the little girl reached up with both hands and held the strands of hair away from her eyes, making her flinch a bit from contact.  Something seemed to pass between them as she gently gathered her in her arms and fondly touched her braided ponytail.

            "What's you name?"

            "Bra.  That's my poppa.  And my mommy and big brother."  She pointed over to the woman and a young man that was barely controlling his rage.

            "Family…"  For a split moment, something passed before the woman's eyes but she quickly pushed it aside.  It was too painful to bear right now so she slowly knelt on the ground and let the girl go back to her family.

            "Listen well because I hate repeating myself.  Vegeta, Prince of the planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race, has been charged with a mile long list of crimes.  Here," she held out her hand a tall stack of papers appeared before the family with a soft thump, "all the crimes against him are listed in complete detail and I don't feel like reading them all over.  I'm a bounty hunter by the name of Coldfire and I'm here to take him to be trailed."

            "Wait!" the woman called out, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.  "Why are you coming after him now!  It's been years since he did any of that stuff!"

            "It wasn't until a certain Majin Buu incident did we realize that the race was still alive and all crimes caught up.  All I have to do is take him in and he's to be trailed before the High Council of the Galaxy Rangers.  But…"  That stalled any words of argument the group was about to make and she tapped a gloved finger against her chin as she did a type of thinker's pose.

            "I'll make you all a deal.  Show me that this one had reformed and given up his ways permanently and I'll see what I can do.  And that bit about him being a family man won't cut it."  She grunted as she hauled the prince over her shoulder and headed back to her ship.

            "Hey hold on!  Where are you taking him?!" the young man yelled at her, wanting to do something—anything to get his father back!

            "That's for me to know and you to not bother about.  I'll be by and ask some questions of him.  You won't know when or who I'll stop by to see and I like it that way.  You see… I want to know what people of this planet think of this one.  Don't bother going around and trying to butter people up.  I'll know."  With that she entered the ship and once the hatch closed the engines flares to life and took up into the sky, going higher and higher until they couldn't see a peck of it, not even the mighty heroes with their super abilities.

            "Goku."  Piccolo was the one to break the silence as he turned to the other saiyan.  "What are we going to do?"

            "I don't known, Piccolo.  All we can do is… hope for the best."  But deep down he doubted his own words.  Vegeta's past had caught up with him but would his good life outweigh the bad?  And if not… what were they going to do about it?


	4. The Survey part 1

"The Bounty Hunter"

By:  Coldfire

            _'A new day, a new chance to earn more creds…'_ the young woman thought to herself as she sat at the control panel of her ship, looking down at the small planet that was home to her latest bounty and smirked.  Life was just too easy at times.  Getting up she stretched cat-like and made her way towards the back room and looked at the table where her captive was strapped down with beams of light.  The mark she had placed on his brow glowing ever so lightly and he was still unconscious and would stay that way until she removed the mark.  Until then it would look like he was sleeping.  _'One of the very last of the saiyans… to think, your race were the most feared and powerful in the entire galaxy and now… you're nothing but a myth.  Too bad, so sad.'_  Lightly she caressed his cheek with a gloved finger, smirking as the face he seemed to frown and made her way to the teleportation booth.  "Fakk 2"

            The computer beeped and the picture of a young woman with light blue skin and deep blue hair cropped at her shoulders appeared.  Her eyes opened to reveal a solid white color, no iris or pupil of any kind.  "Yes captain?"

            "Keep an eye on our captive until I return.  If anything goes wrong contact me."

            "Understood captain."

            Coldfire nodded and pressing a button on her belt faded from view and teleported herself to the small planet.  Pressing another button the picture of a grown man with spiky black hair and goofy grin dressed in an orange gi appeared along with statistics.  Different colored eyes scanned the information before she pressed the same button and made the hologram vanish.  Looking around she began to head in a direction, her face a mask void of emotions.

            Nestled in the lush wildness there was simple house with smoke coming form the chimney to show that someone lived there.  Outside a man and a child seem to be fighting each other but they were actually sparring, throwing punches and blocking kicks.  Their movements were graceful and so quick that resembled blurs.  Both had looks of concentration and focus so that nothing could distract them but they were also alert for just about anything.

            Goku dodged a kicked from Uub and blocked a punch, allowing a brief smile to grace his face.  "You're getting stronger, Uub!"

            "With all thanks to your training," the young man said with a smile and raised his arms to block a kick from his teacher.  Even since the fight with Majin Buu ended a few years ago the saiyan had taken him in, teaching him about fighting and how to use his own ki energy in battles.  He felt so honored to be learning under him he did his best and practiced everyday so  he could be ready to help if another enemy came.  But this new threat, a woman from outer space who called herself Coldfire was a puzzle to him.  She had only come for Vegeta and trapped everyone else but then she turned around and made a deal.  If they could prove to her that he changed then he would be let go but if they couldn't convince her then he would taken away forever and she would destroy anyone with saiyan blood so that the race would stay dead.  He didn't like that very much.

            "Goku!  Uub!  It's time for lunch!" Chichi called out to them from within the kitchen, getting the food ready as she smiled and hummed under her breath.

            Goku signaled for his protégé to stop and called back to his wife.  "Thanks Chichi!  Well I say we both deserve a break.  All this training gave me an appetite."  To prove it his stomach growled rather loudly, making Uub laugh and made Goku gave a big grin, scratching the back of his head.

            "I must say you two are indeed strong fighters."

            "What the-"  Both fighters whirled at the sound of a female voice and located the person leaning casually against a tree and watching them rather boredly.  "It's you!"

            "Sensai, is this the woman you told me about?" the young man asked as he pointed to the young lady.

            Coldfire chuckled dryly under her breath and made her way towards them, taking her time and rested her hands on his hips.  She wore skin tight jeans with tears criss-crossed everywhere.  Combat boots were unlaced at her feet and she wore a rather small tube top of lime green with a matching denim vest over it that also had its share of tears.  Her hair was loose about her shoulders, the red and blue strands hanging a bit past her shoulders while the violets strands were almost hidden underneath that grazed just below the back of her neck.  Bleached bangs still hid her right, lime green eye from view but her right, icy blue was unhidden.  She still wore the black glove on he right hand while the other was left bare.  She stopped before them and looked them over, not really impressed at what she saw and nodded her head.

            "Kakarott?  Or should I refer you as Goku?" she asked, her voice a rough purr as she tapped gloved fingers on her hip, the other reaching up to run slender fingers through her slightly spiked hair.

            "Goku if you don't mind.  Where's Vegeta?"

            "Oh no worries he's safe, for the time being.  I really suggest you don't try to locate him because my ship has specific instructions.  Nor will you find his ki energy.  Not with that brand on his head."

            "What do you mean?"

            She slowly reached up to pull her glove off and held her hand out to them to see.  On her palm was a tattoo of a flaming letter 'c' overlapping a flaming letter 'f', both capitalized.  The flames with an icy blue color with the letters were white and both very faintly outlined in a grayish-black color.

            "My mark has paralyze people and can suppress energy.  Although I didn't realize that the prince's energy was so strong I was forced to give him a drug that will keep him out for as long as I want, she explained and pulled the glove back on, flexing her fingers in the soft leather.

            Goku narrowed his eyes but did nothing.  _'At least Vegeta is alive but for how long?'_ he thought to himself.  Then he remembered what she had said the before she left.  "I take it you want us to prove Vegeta is a good guy?"

            "So you remember then.  Yes that is the plan;  I'll ask you some questions and you'll have to answer them truthfully.  Once done then I'll leave you to your daily duties.  If you would please follow me now."  She turned around and took a few steps towards the wooded area.

            "Hey wait!  Where are you going?"

            "I prefer if we had this conversation in private," she said over her shoulder and continued walking, not bothering to see if he would follow or not.

            The fighter stood there, debating whether or not to go and took a few steps forward.  He looked down at his protégé as he stepped before him.  "I'll be right back."

            "But what if this is some kind of trick?" he asked a bit worriedly.  "What if she turns around and does the same thing to you?  And what about Ms. ChiChi?"

            He smiled and patted his head.  "I'll be fine and if ChiChi asks… tell her I went for a while.  Don't worry, I'll be right back."  With that he walked around him and headed into the trees, following the young woman into a clearing and stood there, looking at her as she stared right back at him.  They continued to have the staring contest for a while longer until the woman tilted her head a bit, flicking bangs from her face only to have them fall back into place.

            "So tell me Goku, how did you first meet Vegeta?  And what did you think of him then?  Has your opinion of him changed over the years?"

            The young man blinked a bit, wondering what kind of question she was asking but settled for telling her the truth.  "It was a long time ago.  I didn't even know I was a saiyan until Raditz came down.  After he and I were killed it took me a year to come and help my friends.  That was the first time I meet Vegeta and his pal Nappa.  I thought he was wrong for trying to destroy the life on the planet and I couldn't just stand by and watch him destroy everything I care about.  I actually thought he was just some big bully who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.  But I knew that deep down he had to have some good inside him."  He took a deep breath and thought long and hard about the third question.

            "Now… well… he's a great sparring partner and he has a lot of experience!  Not to mention he's one of few who could match my appetite."  He laughed at his own joke but stopped when he didn't get a response from the bounty hunter.  "Ehe okay… but deep down he's a great guy.  He means well in his own way."

            _'Interesting…'_ she thought to herself and asked the next of question.  "You saw the damage he's caused and the power he holds, can you honestly say you trust him not to turn around and kill you without a moment's hesitation?"

            "Oh course I trust him!  When we were on Namek and had to go up against the Ginyu Force he helped me recovery after I was seriously hurt!  Not to mention he helped me fight against Frieza as well.  After that it was the Androids, Cell, and Majin Buu to name a few so yeah, I trust him."

            She seemed to huff but said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest and rested her weight against a tree, balancing with perfect ease on one feet while the other was planted behind her.  "But he was once a ruthless prince of a powerful race that cared only for money and power, destroying all that stood in his way. Do you think he'll ever return to that kind of life style?"

            "Honestly?  No I don't think so.  Sure he had power and wealth but he didn't have friends or a family.  Now he does and I don't think he would want to give it up for everything.  If anything he ahs more power now than he did before but so far he has used it just to protect his family and our planet."  He remembered when Gohan and the others told him how enraged Vegeta was when he had killed Trunks fro the future timeline during the battle with Cell after he had committed kamikaze.  It was the first time they had ever since him that upset which only proved that beneath his tough exterior that he really cared about his son.

            "I see…" she said softly, just barely audible for his sensitive hearing and rubbed her chin with a gloved finger and regarded him with focused eyes.  "Last question.  Do you care whether he lives or dies?"

            "Yes I care," he said with no hesitation.

            "Why?"

            "Because he deserves to lead a good life after everything that's happened to him.  What he did in the past was wrong and I know that it's too late to say sorry but give him a break.  It's been years since he became the Dark Prince and I think he should just be left alone to enjoy life with his family.  Don't you have a family that you care about?"

            Coldfire's eyes widen as she snapped her head up to look at him, her posture tense and rigid as faded memories entered her mind.  Quickly she pushed them away but couldn't help to growl at him as she stood away from the tree and snapped, "I'm asking the questions here and don't you ever ask me about my family!"  Turning around she lashed out with her right fist, smashing it at the tree and stood there as most of the trunk splintered on impact and the rest fell to the ground with a very loud thud.  Birds took off for the sky, cawing loudly and Goku looked at her with wide eyes.  She was very sensitive about that topic of family and didn't bother to push the subject.  The girl took a deep breath and straighten up, looking at her tight fist as her knuckles were white from the stain and said over her shoulder, "That's all I wanted to know."  Without another word she walked off into the tree and soon vanished from sight.

            Goku continued to stand there, his gaze looking at the fallen tree and he became thoughtful.  He had picked up a barrage of emotions ranging from anger to sorrow that he had never known before.  Something happen in her past and he was sure it had to do with her family but what was it?  The thoughts fled though when he stomach growled once more, growing impatient as it wanted to be fed right now.

            "I better go back before Chichi comes looking for me," he said to himself and headed back to his house where his wife and protégé were waiting.

            Just a bit away from the older Son household, close to the outskirts of the city limits was another simple home that belonged to Son Goku's eldest son, Gohan with his wife, Videl and their daughter, Pan.  Everything was going along just fine as the ladies had left for the city to do some shopping and that left Gohan some time alone so he could meditate and think about this girl who called herself Coldfire.

            'I don't get it.  She was perfectly ready to kill all of us but when Pan and bra ran up to her something changed.  For a moment… I almost swore that she looked ready to hug Pan but why?'

            "I highly suggest you keep you stop trying to figure me out and pray to whatever deity you pray to that your answers won't sigh away your friend's death sentence," a female voice spoke up, a mental voice also touched his mind but it was more of a hand that cuffed him none to lightly, causing him to suddenly fall over and skid a bit in the grassy lawn.  Taking a moment to gather his wits he looked up and found himself being stared down by the woman with hands planted firmly on her hips and looking down at him with hard eyes.

            "Let me tell you this right here and now, do not even begin to try to understand my life or my actions," she snapped, leaning a bit down to glare at him better and growled, her upper lip curled up to reveal two sharp canines clenched tightly together.  She still wore her torn jeans and vest with the small top and boots that made her seem like a bad girl.  The wind played with her multi-colored strands, bowing up to reveal both her eyes, which seemed to flicker with flames but quickly died out.  She sighed deeply and took a few steps back, straightening and crossed her arms over her chest.  She tapped gloves fingers impatiently on her upper arm, waiting for him to get more comfortable and began firing questions.

            "I'm going to be quick so listen 'cuz I hate repeating myself.  How did you first meet Vegeta, what did you think of him then?  And has it changed over the years?"

            Gohan took a deep breathe and answered her questions.  "I first meet him when I was about eleven… myself, my mentor Piccolo and my dad's best friend Krillian along with some others were the only ones who had stood up to Vegeta.  We were trying to buy time to wait for dad to come back from the afterworld but… they killed Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Piccolo.  Back then I don't know what I thought of Vegeta but Nappa… I couldn't believe he was so heartless.  Now I think Vegeta is a great guy.  He's even saved me a few times and yeah he may act tough but that's just the way he is."

            "You seem to have thought about this for a  while," she murmured under her breathe, running a hand briefly though her hair and let her eyes drift almost shut.  "Next question, can you honestly say you trust him all the destruction he caused first hand?"

            "Yeah… like I said he saved my life before.  He's not all that bad he just acts like it."

            "You have a  point… surely somehow or another he you about how proud and ruthless the saiyan race was before their destruction.  If there was a way to bring them back do you think he would go back and become what he once was?"

            Gohan thought long and hard about it but he couldn't come up with an answer.  "I… don't know… I should hope not because that means he'll be giving up his family.  He may not look like he cares about them but he does!  Or why else wouldn't he protect them from every danger that he could?"

            She looked at him from beneath the fall of soft bangs and jerked her head to the side, making the strands fall back just for a few moments.  Final question, why do you change whether he lives or dies?"

            "Because it isn't right.  What he did is in the past and he's more than made up for it by helping saving this world more than once.  Isn't that enough?"

            "Maybe so, but maybe not.  You're answered my questions so our time is up."  Nodding her head she whirled on her heels and walked off, letting the shadows of the tree hide her until she had vanished completely.  The next place to visit was a home in a city called West City.  She hated big crowds but sighed and took to the air, feeling so at ease at being able to fly without the use of wings or such.

            "Yamcha I wanna thank you for visiting, this mean a lot to me," Bulma said as she and her old boyfriend sat in the living room.

            "Hey don't worry about it Bulma, I know you care about Vegeta a lot but things are bound to work out in the end," he said reassuringly, patting her shoulder.

            Outside Coldfire looked at the dome house, cocking her head to the bit.  "Strange structure."  Shrugging her shoulders she made her way to the front door and rang the bell.  Looking around the door opened to reveal a little girl with soft blue hair done in a braid and bright blue eyes wearing a cute red dress and matching ribbon on her braid.

            "Hi lady!" she said brightly, obviously remembering her.

            "Um hi.  Is your mom home?" Coldfire asked a bit nervously.

            "Uh huh!  She's with uncle Yamcha.  I'll show you!"  Without waiting for a reply she took her gloved hand in her own and pulled her inside.  The young woman could only let herself be led by the child into the home, robots everywhere cleaning the windows and a cozy atmosphere.  It was warm and friendly she couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.  They stopped in the arched doorway that led into a large living room and the little girl pronounced loudly, "Mommy!  The lady who took daddy is here!  She wants to talk to you!"

            A older woman with short blue hair and bright blue eyes stood up, followed by a young man with short black hair and dark eyes with some scars on his face.  Fr a moment the three adults just looked at each other and bra watched with curiosity.  "Bra why don't you go play in the yard while we talk."

            "Okay mommy!  Bye lady," she smiled and ran to go outside.

            "Cute girl.  Looks just like you," Coldfire said as she looked at them and nodded.  "You know why I'm here so the sooner you answer my questions the sooner I can leave here."

            "Wait, before you say anything how's Vegeta?" Bulma asked worriedly.

            "He's alive, and he's fine."

            "How do we believe that?" the older man said with a frown.

            She hissed at him angrily, sharp canines revealed and gloved hand formed into a tight fist.  "How about I drag you to the ship by your ear and prove it!  I keep my word about everything but you want truth?  Fine!"  Reaching down she pulled out a small box and spoke into it.  "Fakk 2!"

            "Yes captain," a female voice said from the other line.

            "Show me a visual of our captive, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race and his status."

            "Affirmative."  The box blinked before showing a holographic image of Vegeta, still held to the table with beams of light but was breathing deeply, still alive and just looked to be in a deep sleep.  "Status report:  everything is normal, vital signs are functioning properly."

            "Thanks.  See?"  She flicked the box off and replaced it on her belt once more.  "Happy?"

            "Hey Looks I'm sorry-"

            "Let just get this over with I still have some more people to see."  She plopped herself down on the chair, waiting for them to sit and asked her survey of questions.  "When you two first meet Vegeta what did you think of him and what about now?"

            Bulma cleared her throat some, holding her hands tighter tightly in her lap.  "Well the first time I saw him I first thought of how scary he was.  I was terrified of him but now I just see him as a loving husband and father.  He may not act like it but I know he cares for us as much as we care for him!"

            Yamcha smiled a bit as he patted her shoulder.  "Vegeta… I'll be honest I thought he was a insensitive jerk and I wish that Bulma had wanted to marry someone else but… as long as he makes her happy I can't complain," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

            "Interesting… You both saw what he could do with those powers of his.  Are either of you the least bit afraid he might turn around and kill you all?"

            "Of course not! Bulma practically shouted as she stood up and looked down at the girl.  "I have complete faith in him that he would never do such a thing!  Why would he want to kill the people who love him!"

            "Bulma calm down, okay?"  Yamcha waited until she calmed down and sat back down but still looked furious.  "Look, I really don't think he would do something that insensitive.  He has a family, a son and daughter who look up to him and I think the last thing he wants to do is to set a bad example for them."

            "I understand what you mean but there is always a chance," Coldfire said with a sigh, tapping her fingers on the chair's arm.  After a few moments of silence she returned to asking her questions.  "Since you already answered my next question then let me ask this, it shows that you two care whether he lives or dies but why?  And don't give me bull about how he's a devoting husband/father."

            The woman and man looked at each other but it was Yamcha who went first.  "He may not seem like much but he's done us a lot, what with helping protect our planet and helping us defeat our enemies.  He's a powerful warrior and I don't think it's fair to do this to him."

            "Vegeta is a wonderful and caring man, I don't want to loose him again and the kids love him as well.  We'll do anything to keep him here," Bulma said with tearful eyes and didn't bother to brush them away.

            Coldfire sat there for a few more moments, watching the pay of emotions play on her eyes before she closed her eyes and shook her head, letting the strands fly about her face before she ran a hand through them, letting both eyes shine unhidden before the white bangs fell back into place as she stood up.  "That is all I wanted to know.  Thanks and see ya both around."  Giving them a mock salute she turned around and made her own way out.  Bulma resisted the urge to run up to her and demand she returned Vegeta but stayed and tried very hard not to let the tears fall.  Yamcha comfortly squeezed her shoulder, telling her silently that everything would work out in the end no matter what.

            Once outside Coldfire took a deep breath of air and sighed deeply, not caring as multi-colored strands and for a moment her guard was down so her thoughts were to wander.  Why was she beginning to care about the fate of her latest captive?  Why was she remembering so much of her broken past?  She quickly whirled on her heels when she heard a faint crying and followed it to he back of the large dome-shaped house.  In the backyard was a little girl with blue hair tied into a braid with a red ribbon.  She was dressed in a matching skirt and jacket and sitting in the grass.  On slow, almost hesitant feet she walked towards her to see what was the matter.

            Bra sniffed as she looked at her scrapped knee and wished her daddy was here with her.  He always told her that she should try not to cry and be a brave girl.  "Daddy…"  A lone tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

            "What's wrong?"  She turned around and look up at the lady who took her daddy away and rubbed the tear away with the back of her hand.

            "I-I fell down and hurt myself."  She watched as the lady walked up and knelt before her, reaching out to gently look at her knee and flinched before she touched it.

            "Hey now don't make that face, or you might get stuck with it."  The bounty hunter smiled when Bra giggled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a mini cube different colored spots (think Rubix Cube).  "Here."

            "Ooh what's this?" the little girl asked happily, taking it both hands and tried to figure it out.

            "It's called a Mecha Cube.  The object of the game is to try and get all the colors onto the same side but it's not that easy.  Watch."  Taking the cube she pressed a blue square and they watched as it blinked and turned red while a red spot on the other side shifted to blue.  "Its mainly a game of luck but fun to try."

            "Oh wow!"  Bra took it back into her hands, blue eyes large with glee as she tried to get the same colors on one side and didn't notice as Coldfire went to cleaning her scrap and wrapping it in a bandage.  "Look!  I got one side all red!" she pointed out happily.

            "Wow you're doing better than I ever did," she said with a small laugh.  "Why don't you keep it?"

            "Really??  Thank you so much!!" she said happily as she launched herself into her arms and hugged her tightly.  Coldfire was startled but slowly wrapped her arms around the child and tentively hugged her back.  Somehow this felt right…

            Trunks silently watched form a slight distance at what was going on but didn't see any reason to interrupt.  She wasn't hurting Bra and if anything seemed slightly changed.  Maybe their father had hope after all…

**Author's Note:**  Okay this was long over due and I promise to get the next half up when I can.  So for now enjoy this and tell me what you think.  But thanks to a review left by Mr.Poop I have changed the original outcome of this fic.  It may or may not contain a lemon as a side story but we'll see where that goes.  Be on the look out for Boba Fett from the Star Wars' movies will be doing a guest appearance in future chapters.  Enjoy and I'll get the second half out as soon as I can.


	5. The Survey part 2

"The Bounty Hunter"

By:  Coldfire

            Coldfire was flying in the clear blue sky, heading towards a small island where she had felt some very strong ki energies.  Not as strong as the saiyans but strong enough to be an okay match against herself.  Still… after leaving the Brief's home she couldn't stop thinking about that little girl called Bra.  After giving her the Mecha Cube the little one had ran inside and came back out with a stuffed toy that had been her favorite since she was a baby.  It was a cute thing, a white rabbit that was worn from the years of love and red nose had been rubbed almost completely through and had some faint stains but she gave it to her.  She couldn't take it but Bra insisted.  And now she was practically squeezing the life out of the rabbit as she increased the speed, looking down to see her reflection in the small waves stirred by her flight.

            She still wore the jeans with tears that matched her vest of the same material.  Reaching down she once more tugged at the tube that matched one of her eyes a bit up and smirked weakly at her reflection.  Sapphire blue, ruby red and amethyst strands played about her face some.  Reaching up she brushed snow-white bangs from her face with her gloved hand.  Ice blue and lime green eyes looked back at her but they looked more vulnerable and sorrowful instead of the cold as steel/devil may care attitude.  Had she changed so much in such a little time?

            _'No of course I haven't change!' she chided herself and looked away yet hugged the stuffed rabbit so tight that her arms began to ache from the strain.  Looking up she found herself fast approaching an island and squinted her eyes some.  She could make out two small figures supposedly lounging on the warm sand before a small pink house._

            _'Pink?  Ugh!  I can think of about a hundred better colors to use on that.'  That's when she noticed the writing in red letters on the side and smirked.  Slowing down a bit she stepped on the edge of the island and walked over to a figure laying in the sunlight on a lawn chair.  It was an old man wearing a large turtle shell on his back along with a  hideous Hawaiian shirt, shorts and flip-flops.  And had a rather disgusting girlie magazine hiding his face as he snored on.  Looking around she found the other figure, a rather large sea turtle looking at her from the safety of his shell._

            "Turtle!" she snapped and watched him shake.  "Tell me, does Krillian and Android 18 reside here?"

            "Y-Yes but they're inside at the moment," she lightly stuttered.

            "Then go and get them before I turn you into my lunch!!"

            "Eep!!  Yes ma'am whatever you say ma'am!!"  And moving rather quickly for such a large turtle raced up the stairs and into the pink home, the screen door silently closing behind him.

            Coldfire laughed to herself and stared down at the old man.  She growled and with a sharp kick flipped the chair and braced a foot on it, hearing the shell crack as she rested her elbow on her knee and watched as he squirmed awake.

            "Hey what's the big idea now?!" Master Roshi yelled and finally looked up at that had the nerve he got a slight nosebleed.  Leaning over him was an attractive young lady wearing some rather revealing clothing.  An all out bad girl with looks to kill.

            "Lemme guess, you must be the fabled Turtle Hermit," the girl said in a rough sort of purr as she continued to stay where she was.

            "Y-yes I am and what can I do for such a pretty lady as yourself?" he asked charmingly but it wasn't working so well with her standing on his back but at this angle he was certainly getting an eye full.

            "You could actually answer some questions I have concerning a saiyan known as Vegeta," she said in a bored tone and rolled her eyes up as the door slammed open and watched as four individuals came racing outside.  At least one of them came running out, the others just seemed to stroll out as a leisurely pace.  The one who ran out was a young man with dark hair and remarkably no nose.  He was short in a stocky way wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts with flip-flops.  Judging by the look in his eyes he looked down right scared.

            "Y-You're the Bounty Hunter aren't you??" he stuttered a bit.

            "Word travels fast around this small planet," she said as she took a change to look them over.  A lovely young woman stood behind the short man;  she had blonde hair swept to the side of her face with ice blue eyes and wore white jeans with a pale blue vest.  She didn't look happy to see her and in her arms was a little girl who looked like Krillian except her short blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails and she wore a red dress.  What took the hunter back a bit was another young man with the same facial features and ice blue eyes standing next to the woman.  His hair was a deep black parted down the middle, a gold earring from one ear and wore a pair of baggy jeans, black shirt with a red scarf around his neck, and a long trench coat over it all.

            "Android 17.  You're made my work easier," she smirked and got off the Turtle Hermit to slowly approach the family of four.  Immediately Kirllian took a defensive stand before his family, trying very hard not to shake in fear.  The Bounty Hunter stopped before them a few feet with her gloved hand resting on her hip, looking at him with an amused smile on he lips.

            "How do you know I was here?" Android 17 spoke up, finding nothing remarkable about this girl except he couldn't detect what her ki was.  All he could tell was that she was not all that she seemed to be.

            "I didn't.  Just a lucky shot really," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and cocked her head to the other side.  "Just answer my questions and I'll be off this quaint island of yours."

            Roshi popped up behind the girl, looking like quite a pervert as he slowly moved his arms to wrap around the girl.  "Well then how about  show you a tour of my little love nest then?"  Before his hands could reach the girl's chest she whirled on him and in the blink of an eye had him buried into the sand up to his waist, head first.

            "Try that again you hentai and I'll ram that shell of yours up where the sun don't shine!!!" she hissed angrily, still holding the stuffed bunny in her other arm tightly.

            Marron blinked, trying to think where she had seen that toy before and remembered.  "Hey that's Mr. Floppy!" she said in an excited tone as squirmed free from her mother's arms and ran over to the bounty hunter.

            "Marron!  Get back here!"  But it was too late.  The little girl was reaching up to hold the rabbit before the upset young woman.  Everyone was expecting the worse but what happened took them all back.  Coldfire slowly gave the bunny to the little girl and watched as she hugged it tightly, slowly getting down to her knees and ignored the muffled yells of master roshi trying to get free.

            "So he's name is Mr. Floppy?"

            "uh huh!  He's the bestest bunny in the whole world!"

            "You really like him then?"  The child only nodded.  "Well, you can have him if you want."

            "Really??"

            "Sure.  In my work I don't really have time to play with him or such, besides, I think he would better suited to a cute kid like you."  Marron hugged the older girl tightly along with Mr. Floppy, expressing her great gratitude and didn't seem to notice the way Coldfire froze and stiffened at her gesture.  Slowly but surely the girl returned it, hugging her as close as she dared and forced herself not to cry.  Opening her eyes she looked at he adults and slowly let the little girl go.

            "thank you so much!  Mommy, daddy!  Look what she gave me!!" marron said excitedly as she went to show off her latest toy.  Krillian smiled and patted her head before slowly moving to the woman who continued to kneel in the sand.

            "Hey um, thanks."

            She blinked a few times.  "for what?"

            "Mr. Floppy.  She's always wanted one like that but we could never find it.  Where did you find one anyway though?  I thought they stopped making them years ago."

            "Vegeta's daughter gave him to me.   Used to have one similar to it but…" she trailed off and shook her head before slowly getting to her feet.  "Let's get down to business."

            "Um sure thing."  The gang had managed to get pull master Roshi out of the sand and so he, the large sea turtle, and Marron went inside as the adults stayed outside to talk.  #18 and krillian sat on the front porch steps, #17 was leaning against a palm tree wit plenty of shade, and Coldfire stood where she was at, having removed her vest and held it in her arms.

            "Krillian, you first met Vegeta along with Gohan ad Piccolo but #17 and #18, how did you two meet him?" she asked calmly, ignoring the sea breeze as it blew her hair about her face some.

            "Simple.  We were programmed for destruction and chaos," #17 said as if it didn't really matter.

            "Androids.  Figures but I didn't think this planet had such advanced technology like that.  Or those things you call capsules.  So what did you three think of him then and has your opinion changed over the years?"

            "Well um I thought he was a scary guy.  He killed his own teammate right before our eyes when he failed to kill us.  But now I see that he's mellowed out some.  He's still arrogant, cocky and picks a fight with everyone but that's just the way he is," Krillin said in simple terms but he was beginning to wish he has thought of what to say before opening his mouth.

            "He's a cocky bastard and had no idea what he was putting himself up against when he challenged us to a fight," #18 said with a slight huff.  "I gave him the message loud and clear that women can be better fighters."

            "By shattering his arm," #17 added and ignored her glare.  "He doesn't care about anything except fighting and such but he keeps out of our way and we keep out of his."

            "I see your opinion hasn't change much then.  You know what he can do with his power and strength.  Do you trust him with your life even with your back turned on him?"

            the three of them briefly looked at each other before answering.  "honestly?  He still scares me but if goku can trust him, so can I."

            "As long as he doesn't hurt my family what do I care.  I fight to win and protect my little girl."

            "I stopped fighting a while back so I really don't see a point in it.  Besides, he isn't exactly what I would call a friend to us."

            "Hey #17 you mind being a bit nicer?" the short martial artist said with a nervous smile.  The android ignored him.

            "Do you think he'll ever return to his previous life style of seeking power and destruction for the glory of a dead race?" Coldfire asked a bit quickly.

            "Why should he?  The rest of his kind is dead so what the point?" #17 spoke up and brushed his hair behind his ear.

            "Honor.  And revenge."

            "But Frieza is dead.  His revenge is complete and there's no one stronger than Goku and the kids so why should he bother?" Krillian pointed out.  Coldfire was silent and hung her jacket over her shoulder, turning her back on them and looked out on the gentle waves of the sea before asking her final question.

            "Why should you care whether he lives or dies?"

            "Because he deserves to live, just like the rest of us," #18 said in a quiet tone, surprising her brother and husband.  "#17 and myself would've been dead as well but we were brought back to life and given another chance.  Vegeta has been given that same change and here you are taking it away from him.  He has a family and a home, why do you want to take it away from him?"

            Coldfire just stood there, saying nothing but the words were triggering something in her mind.  Something long ago forgotten and buried that it almost brought tears to her eyes.  She was just about to take off from the island when marron came running out and up to her.

            "Hey lady, look what I made for you!"  She held up a colorful necklace made of little beads tried held up with a long piece of string.  Hanging from the center was a small pendent of a tiny pink bunny.

            "T-Thanks," she said softly and knelt down so Marron could put it around her neck and smiled at her.  "You're a good kid.  You're parents are lucky to have you."  She ruffled her hair some and took off into the air, not bothering to put her jacket on.  So as she flew away the androids caught side of some vicious red scars that looked old and yet still raw on her back where the tube top wasn't covering.  What had happened to her to cause?

            Master Roshi peeked his head out the door and whispered, "Is the coast clear yet?"

            On Look Out Tower, Piccolo was silently meditating but this time kept his eyes open.  He was very puzzled about that Bounty Hunter who called herself coldfire.  What was the deal with her?  As this just some sick kind of game she was playing with them?  Why when she already had what she wanted?  He knew none of the answers to any of the questions and to be honest it was beginning to give him a headache.

            Dende slowly made his way up to the other Namek, looking out before him in the clear skies.  Everything was so peaceful and calm but that was only on the surface.  After all they had been through couldn't they get just a little vacation?

            "Piccolo?  Did you think the Bounty Hunter will keep her word?" he asked quietly, looking over at the other man.

            "… I don't know Dende, but if she doesn't then we'll just have to rescue Vegeta no matter the cost," he said with an ever present frown on his face.  "But then something tells me she does keep her promises."

            "Does that mean we can trust her?"

            "I wouldn't take her lightly if that's what you mean."  Suddenly they both felt a weird tingle and barely had time to back up before said girl they were talking about flew up rather close, hovering a bit in the air as she smirked down at them and dived down head first.

            "She's going to crash!!"  Both aliens prepared for the impact but it didn't come.  Instead they watched as the girl stopped at a dime, easily balancing her entire weight upside on her gloved hand, smirking at their shocked faces.  Sighing she held her hands behind her back so she looked like the Hanged Man from a pack of tarot cards only she was hanging like that in mid-air.

            The young guardian swallowed his fear and slowly walked up to her but made sure to leave enough space between them.  "A-Are you alright, miss?"

            "Why wouldn't I be?  Not like any of you would care if I did hurt myself," she said, narrowing her eyes before shifting her body around so she was balanced on one foot.

            "Why would you think something like that?"

            "Hey kid, in my line of work you have follow two important rules to keep up with the big boys.  1) Watch your own back no matter what.  2) Nobody can be trusted;  not your clients, not your bounty, not your friends, not even your family.  Only times I worry is when I'll find my next big bounty and cash in."

            "I heard you're well known for always catching your man, so to speak.  Why aren't you living in the lap of luxury?" Piccolo asked.

            "And grow to be fat and stupid?  I am not some spoiled house cat.  It's a dog eat dog world out there that I bet your little mind couldn't begin to understand," she snorted as she rested both hands on her hips.  "Now let's get this over with.  I know who you two are and to be frank I am getting pretty tired of this tiny planet of yours.  Reminds me too much of home…" she said barely in a whisper but both Piccolo and Dende were able to hear it.

            "Home?"  Coldfire looked up with wide eyes, realizing she had said too much already and mentally smacked herself for letting that slip but she had a job to do.

            "Piccolo.  I know you first meet Vegeta with your friends Gohan and Krillian.  And Dende, I know you meet him when he first came to your old planet before it was blown up.  Tell me now and truthfully what you thought of him then and now.  And his actions you have seen has it changed your opinion in any way.  Quickly!" she snapped, her eyes drawing the heart of ice mask up into full view.

            This didn't faze the older Namek but the young one was so he decided to go first.  "I thought he was a arrogant bastard who no regards for life, just like my father and myself but people can change.  He's still arrogant and prideful but he has helped saved this world a few times even from beyond the grave."

            "Oh this sounds so familiar," she said sarcastically and looked at the other one, raising a brow at him.

            "W-Well I agree with Piccolo.  When I first meet him I was scared, I was just a little kid and now I think he's a great hero like Goku.  Sure they fight a lot of the times and he shows no respect for anyone outside his family but that's just the way he is."

            She said nothing but let it roll around in her mind before snapping into her next question.  "Even after all the destruction he's done did you still think him a hero?  Does even the tiny bit of fear or him turning around and kill you all ever enter your minds?"

            "No!" Dende practically shouted at her, surprised both Piccolo and Coldfire.  "No, that doesn't change what I think of him now and I trust him.  He's had many chances to do that, to get kid of us yet he never went through.  Doesn't that count for something?"

            "I agree with him.  Vegeta is a fighter like the rest of us who prides himself on a warrior's code of honor.  His days of being the Dark Prince are gone and I don't thin he'll ever go back."

            "Experience learned the hard way," she said calmly and shifted her arms to cross over he chest and leaned back on the heels of her feet, not caring if she was close to the edge.  "So you would care if he lived or died then."  It was more of a statement than a question but the more she taken with these warriors the more she seemed to understand them.  They were close with their fighting being common ground.

            Piccolo only nodded and the look in his eyes said he meant it with no hesitation or doubt.  But it was Dende who nearly cracked her mask, making her start.  "We all care who lives and dies, friend or enemy alike.  Did you used to care about that?"

            "If only you knew…" she said quietly and was about to retort when she felt an icy chill race along her spine.  _'No… No they swore to never send him!' she thought to herself.  There was only one person who ever gave her a chill like that, a pain lancing down her back beneath scarred tissue long since healed over.  Looking at the Nameks she jumped off the edge and hovered in the air for a  moment._

            "Whatever you two do don't follow me or leave this place!"

            "What's going on?"

            "Just do as I say or you'll all die!!" she yelled before taking off, flying higher and higher until she was above the clouds and could feel the air begin to get thinner.  Pressing a hidden button on her wrist she teleported back onto her ship only to find a very unwelcome sight.

            Outside was another ship almost similar to her own but bulkier and loaded with weapons was locked next to hers.  In the wall was a large hole made with a tunnel connecting the ships together.  Growling she stormed around, going to where Vegeta was held down but he was gone.  The restraints had been snapped off and the system hacked into.  Angrily she uttered a stream of curses before racing to the head of her ship, yelling for the ship's computer to explain what happen but all she got was static.

            "Fakk 2, answer me!!"  Still no answer and she was beginning to worry.  She skidded to a halt at the door that led into the cockpit but it wasn't opening.  She typed in the command but it still wouldn't budge.  "Damnit to hell!!" she swore and ram her gloved fist into it, shattering the circuitry and pried the door open.  "Fakk 2 what the name of Bahamut is going on?!"

            "I'm afraid your dear computer isn't feeling so well," a slightly distorted voice said from the direction of her seat, ignoring the way the screens were going static and lights were blinking wildly.

            Coldfire wanted so badly to just kill this asshole but it couldn't be him.  It couldn't!  The Council promised her they would never sent him to her!  Not after what he nearly did to her all those years ago.  "It can't be you… they swore to never do this to me again…" she said in a tight voice, clenching her hands so tight that she felt her knuckles begin to ache from strain.

            "Now my dear you should know me after all we've been through," he seemed to chuckle and slowly turned the chair around to face her.  Sitting there looking quite comfortably was a man dressed in a combination of armor and a space suit, all of it done in a faded green and tan color completely with a helmet.  A dark visor hid any indication of what his face looked like.  Resting at his waist was a blaster that had been well used and taken care of.  On his back there was also a large jetpack that looked cool so it hadn't been used recently.  Slowly he stood up, smirking behind the helmet as he watched the girl back up but continued forward until he had her pinned against the wall.  He lifted a hand up to stroke her cheek but laughed as she slapped it away.  "No warm greetings, my little one?"

            "Don't call me that, you freaking tin can!" she snapped and growled angrily.  "I don't know what you're trying to prove but you are not who I think you are."

            "Oh I aren't?" he said mockingly and removed the helmet to reveal a rather handsome man with dark skin and black wavy hair falling to his shoulders with equally dark eyes.  He smirked when the girl gasped and saw her eyes widen.  "Now… you know who I am don't you?"

            Coldfire could only nod mutely and shut her eyes tightly as he ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face.  "Boba Fett.  What do you want?"


	6. Rivals and Pride

**Author's Note:**  The next chapter is here! *cheers* Sorry it took so long but being sick then busy then lazy then busy again and have a creative block is not fun. . Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I will try to get the next chapter after this out.  Again Boba Fett is from the Star Wars movies (have yet to see the second one) but right now I would like to thank my beta-reader DBZ Fanfiction Queen for checking my chapter. *hugs her tightly* In the next chapter, Trunks in his bounty hunter disguise.  Leather and body piercing *blinks then grins* maybe I should draw that… Hee enjoy!!

"The Bounty Hunter"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            Coldfire could only nod mutely and shut her eyes tightly as he ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face.  "Boba Fett.  What do you want?"

            "Such a greeting," he chuckled deeply and forced her to look at him, holding her chin tightly in his hand as he leaned closer to kiss her. Just before he made contact, he suddenly made a weird face and fell back a few feet.  "I hate when that happens," he squeaked out.

            "Then don't try that again," she hissed angrily and took the time to get to the control panel.  She kept striking the buttons but nothing happened, except even more static came up onto the screen.  She began to cough as a thin stream of smoke began to build up, making it hard to breath.  "Fakk 2 answer me!!  Give me a system report!!"

            "That won't do any good," the young man said as he pressed the tip of his laser rifle into her chest, having placed his helmet back on his head. But even with the dark visor hiding his face there was still that damn smirk she just wanted to rip off.

            Coldfire narrowed her oddly colored eyes as her lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing the tips of very sharp fangs as her hands tightened into clenched fists.  "What the hell have you done to my ship and my bounty?"

            "Now he's my bounty and as for your ship... in twenty seconds and counting the entire system will go in a complete shut down.  All the life support systems have been destroyed and unless you can get this piece of junk on a planet where the inhabitants will not tear your body into tiny little pieces you'll cease to exist."

            "You should talk.  You sold your own mother just to buy that stupid tin can you call a space suit."

            "Oh funny.  But with the bounty I get from this one I can live in the lap of luxury with exotic tastes to satisfy my every needs."

            Coldfire snorted as she let a smirk grace her lips.  "That'll be the only way for even blind women of your own species to touch you or vice versa."

            Boba Fett growled and was about to the pull the trigger, but instead he pulled his gun to the side and blasted the remainder of the control panel.  All over the ship red lights began flashing on and off, indicating that the spacecraft was in critical condition.  Even in zero gravity the ship seemed to be sinking as it was heading for a blue, white, and green planet.  The gravity had lured it there and if no one could pilot the ship to safety then it would crash and explode on impact.  The man in the space armor gave the woman a mock salute and quickly headed to his own ship, the Slave Driver.  Safely inside he unhooked the tunnel and flew off, laughing to himself all the way.

            "Lousy son of a rabid space worm!!" were the only words she could think of, but then again she would be insulting the space worms.  "I'll deal with him later but I have to land this damn thing first."  

            Jumping into her seat she tried to get the system back online, but all the wires had been fried and there was no way to operate it by computer. 'Guess I have to do this the old fashion way.' 

            Muttering a sort of prayer under her breath, she strapped herself in tightly and punched a flashing green button from beneath the floor of her seat a panel slid back and out popped a crescent moon style steering wheel.  She grabbed a hold of it tightly and began to pull up.  At first she could do nothing as the gravity of the planet pulled the ship down but she kept struggling, even went as far as to brace her feet against the console and pull harder.  Looking out the window she noticed that the ship was slowly heading down at an alarming speed like a bomb.

            "No!!  I am not going to die just yet!!" she yelled at herself and mustering all her strength.  The ship pulled up a bit but it still fell heavily.  Now the citizens of West City looked up to see a type of air craft rapidly approaching, so like idiots they gathered around to see if it belonged to the air force or army, but nobody could recognize the model nor design on it.  The pilot was still pulling back, finally leveling the ship so that the nose only smashed through the top of an office building and flew shakily towards the outskirts of town.  Only then did the people scattered like ants being stepped on at a picnic when the steel and concrete began to rain down like a meteor shower.

            "C'mon Fakk you can do this… You never let me down before so don't even start today!  You've been through worse than this, we both have!!"  Little by little the ship was able to straighten out but could fly no more. So it landed on its belly in the rocky solid of the barren deserts of Earth.  It wasn't at all pleasant and even strapped in the bounty hunter was jerked side to side from the impact.  The ship kept skidding, plowing through mountains and making a deep divot that by the time it was able to stop it was hanging over the edge of a deep chasm.  So close to the edge, the ship kept rocking up and down as smoke billowed around it.  Inside matters were just as bad.

            Smoke filled every inch of the room, sparks were still flying from the ruined machinery. Items that had not been strapped down were thrown all over the place and most of it was ruined beyond repair. The life support systems were completely dead, in fact, everything was either utterly ruined or dead. But in the nose of the ship the pilot was still alive but for how long? Even she didn't know.

            Coldfire groaned as she let her head fall back, lifting a hand and wincing at the deep gash over her right eye, just under her bangs.  Feeling another she felt a large bump in the back of her head followed by a thin and almost clean looking cut along the back of her left ear.  "No serious damage…" she said softly and felt around her body.  Nothing felt broken, but her chest was sore from where the seatbelts had dug repeatedly into her skin, more than likely having formed bruises.  Some minor scratches and such, but overall she was perfectly fine.  However, when she tried to remove the seatbelt she couldn't.  Looking down she saw that the lock had been broken and now she was stuck.  She cursed under her breath and tried ripping the belts away but they were too thick and her jerky movements made the ship tilt just a bit.  "When I get my hands on that jackass I'll carved my initials in his chest," she growled and began to cut through the leather straps with her sharp claws.  It took only moments but soon she was free and began to try and salvage as much as she could.  The ship was useless but if she could locate the backup files she could build another one.  The only problem was where was she going to find the materials and fuel rods for it?

*******

            Quickly flying towards the wreckage were Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten.  They had seen the ship fly over West City and noticed the smoke coming from the distance, so they all went to go see if the pilot had survived.  They weren't exactly sure why Coldfire would crash land here but it couldn't have been anything good.  Soon they were getting closer to the area where the ship landed.

            "Look there it is!!" Gohan pointed out.

            "Gosh, that thing came down hard and fast," Goku commented as he and the others softly landed next to it.

            "Watch it Goku, we still don't if it'll explode in our faces," Piccolo warned and approached the ship as much as he dared.

            "I hope dad's okay," Trunks thought out loud. He started looking around the outside of the ship to see what damage had been done when he noticed a large hole that had been cut in the side.  It was too neat to have been caused by the accident and even when he reached out to touch the metal it burned his hand.  "Ouch!  Dammit it's still hot."

            "It just went through the earth's atmosphere so it must be just as hot inside," Gohan commented almost absently.

            "What the freaking hell do you think?!  That its winter inside?!" a female voice shrieked, making everyone jumped back in alarm.  A series of vicious punches were made to the door which, after a while, was literally kicked off its hinges and sent flying about fifty feet away.  Standing in the doorway was Coldfire, her clothing barely hanging onto her body. What was really strange was that she was holding onto a slightly scorched metal box.  She growled at them, her hair falling loosely about her head and breathing heavily.  "What the hell do you all want?"

            "We came to see if you needed any help," Goten said rather simply.

            "I don't need help…from you or anyone else." she snarled and made a move to step out, but the ship suddenly tilted, sending her crashing inside as the ship began to make its decent down the chasm.

            "Guys we have the stop it before it crashes!!"

            "How??  The thing it too hot for us to touch and it's falling too fast!!  And we can't risk destroying it!!"  

            They didn't have to do anything as the ship then suddenly exploded. But if they strained their hearing enough they would've heard a piercing scream; a scream of pure rage mixed in with a deafening roar.

            Suddenly a lithe, black figure flew out directly from the fire, hovering high about them before diving and landed roughly on her feet.  The guys could only stare wide-eyed, jaws gaping open at the woman who called herself Coldfire.  She looked just about the same if you looked past the fact that she now bore large, leathery soft wings the color of deep black, a matching tail whipping wildly behind her, and talons replacing her finger.  Nearly hidden by her hair were slightly pointed ears and her eyes were faintly glowing a fierce white color.  She growled at them deeply before her back arched, the wings flaring open before folding and disappeared into her back.  Her tail straightened and then disappeared back into her body and left her hands back to normal.  Before anyone could say anything her eyes closed and she hit the ground hard, still clutching the metal box in her arms in a death grip.

*******

            Hours later back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma was looking through the files she had found in the box the guys had brought back along with Coldfire.  She wasn't sure, but after running a blood test it proved that this woman wasn't human, but something else. Since her body was rejecting medicines and other attempts, they set her into the healing tank that the Saiyans used after a fierce battle.  Her body adapted quite well to it and slowly began to heal.

            "Unbelievable…" she breathed out loud as images flashes before her screen.

            "What did you find, mom?" Trunks asked.

            "It seems that before her ship crashed she did a back-up of her ship's computer.  In other words, there are blueprints of her ship, weapons, gadgets and other stuff I have never seen before.  This is way more complex than the dynocaps we produce!"

            "Um is that a good thing?" Goten asked as he scratched the back of his head.

            "It means we know how her devices work and such," Gohan explained and looked at the screen over her shoulder.  "But I've never heard of these materials before."

            "That's the bad news.  We wouldn't know where to begin, these instructions read like VCR instructions."  Sighing, deeply she sat back in her chair.  "We'll just have to wait until Coldfire is fully healed and can tell us what's going on.

            "Before the ship exploded… I saw a large hole in the side." Trunks stated firmly. "It looked like it had been cut through with a laser or something because the edges were too neat.  Kinda like a forced entry."

            "You think someone tried to hijack the ship?"

            "Close. But whoever did attack her kidnap Vegeta."  Bulma gasped and Trunks just frowned angrily.  The moment didn't last very long because at the alarm system went off in the lab where the rejuvenation tanks were being help.  Looking at each other they quickly ran to it and Bulma punched the code to open the doors.  As soon as the door swung open a raging fireball of icy blue and white flames raced at them.

            "Duck!!!"  The warriors threw themselves out of the way and Trunks protected his mother with his body as the fireball hit the wall and exploded on contact.  When the smoke died out they peeked inside and saw that the girl was awake and looked extremely pissed off.

            She growled as she lifted her right hand high above her head, letting another fireball form in her hand as she glared at them angrily.  She wore nothing except a pair of very short shorts and a tiny tube top, both of which were soaked.  Her hair was plastered to her face but they could see her eyes were almost glowing like last time.  All over her body though they could make out faint battle scars with a large one at her chest that looked a lot like a cross.

            "Don't you ever!  Lock me in that tank like some goddamned fish!" She growled. "I'm surprised I didn't die in there!"

            "Hey you! Show some manners!  We were just trying to help you!" Bulma yelled, obviously not afraid.

            "I don't need anyone's help!!"  With a grunt she hurled the fireball at them.  Gohan got up to try and block it but when it exploded on impact he cried out in pain.  His hands were now an icy blue color and, to him, they were so cold that were actually burning him.

            "Gohan!!" was the cry that came from several people.

            "W-W-What's happening to me??" he said shakily, dropping to his knees as the pain increased.

            "Where the hell do you think I got my name?" she snorted and readied another one, holding it back as she prepared to launch it.  "Give me one good reason why I should do the same thing to your entire body and everyone else?"

            "Because you don't have a ship and if you let us help, we'll help you track down the one who attack you and took Vegeta," Goku said calmly and took a few steps towards her.  For a moment their eyes locked, neither backing down but the glow died from her eyes.  Lowering her arm, the fireball in her hand flickered and turned into a very pale gold color.  Shooting at Gohan once more the ice-hot faded away leaving him back to normal.

            "Fine.  But only on the condition that what I say goes.  And I'll explain everything after I've eaten and gotten some clothes." She folded her arms across he chest. "Now, where are my disks?"

            "I have them."  The woman snorted but followed the Bulma, not bothering to cover herself up, and stood before the computer.  Typing up a command the computer screen flickered causing her to smile, if only just a bit.  Going to her metal box, she pulled out a hand-held device and pressed a small button on the side.  A beam of light flashed and solidified so that the beam extended to two feet long.  Sighing the bounty hunter bent over and began to slowly bring the beam up her body.  Needless to say everyone was confused as what she was doing, but they were just as confused once the beam moved upward. She was immediately covered in clothing; from her toes to the top of her head. She was dressed completely and, smugly, Coldfire just snapped the beam off and braced her fist on her hips.

            Standing before them she her same combat boots, this time they were laced all the way up snuggly. Pale gray stockings stopped just an inch from where her denim shorts had been cut off, at the top of her thighs.  Settled around her hips was a spiked, leather belt to reveal her leaned stomach and some scars along her ribs.  She also wore a tight midriff in a deep blue-black color that looked like it was made of reptile scales with long sleeves going to her knuckles and a matching spiked collar around her throat.  Her hair was done up into thick brads with the red and blue one hanging over her shoulder and the violets gracing the back of her neck.  Her white bangs still covered the side of her face but they were less spiky this time.  Smirking at their reactions she flipped the braids behind her shoulder.

            "If you people are done gawking then maybe I can get some food."

            Goku was the first to snap out of it and smiled in his usual cheesy manner.  "Um yeah sorry about that, just we've never seen anything like that before," he explained, gesturing to the gadget she still held in her hand.

            "This thing?  It makes dressing in the morning a hell of a lot easier and I don't have to worry about a suitcase or closet."  She snapped it onto her belt and patted it.  "I don't go anywhere without it.

            "How does it work?" Videl asked, having been quiet the entire time.

            "Sub-dimensional.  Look, are we gonna eat or am I going to hunt for my food myself."  Now she was beginning to get edgy and the white glow appeared once more in her eyes.

            "Um sure just what do you eat exactly?" Bulma said softly as she led her and the others to the kitchen.

            "Meat, fish, as long as it was still alive then I can eat it.  Preferable I eat it raw," she said rather calmly, resting her hands behind her head while looking around with mild interest.  She looked at the woman who was staring at her.  "In my work you barely have time to cook so I adapted." Coldfire suddenly frowned. "And if anyone asks me another question, I'll turn around and eat them first."  They seemed to make everyone shut up and follow her with a three-feet of distance.

*******

            Needless to say this girl practically out ate Goku but did have better matters until it came to the last piece of food.  A fight almost ensured but Coldfire just let Goku have it, standing up from the table and marched outside.  The others weren't sure to follow or not, so Trunks finally volunteered. But what he saw just made him rethink about the woman who kidnapped his father.

            Coldfire was sitting outside in the front yard, talking with Bra and Pan quietly.  Reaching out with one hand the bounty hunter created yet another of those ice-blue colored fireballs but it just settled there in the middle of her palm.  The two little girls were amazed at this and watched with curiosity as she changed the colors from an ice blue to a red-gold before clasping her hands together, extinguishing it.

            "Oh wow that's so cool!!  Poppa and Trunks can make these really big blasts and stuff!!" Bra said rather proudly.

            "I figured as much," she smirked at the child and leaned back on her hands.

            "Mom and dad can do that too, but they don't want me to do that," Pan pouted rather cutely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Hey sometimes parents know what's best for you even if you don't think so."  Reaching out she ruffled her hair before gentle tapping her nose.  "Give it time."

            "Okay… What other tricks can you do?"

            "Well I can do some stuff but I rather not do it now.  My body needs time to recover."

            "Ohh tell us please!  It'll be a secret!" the blue-haired girl begged, hugging her arm tightly.

            "I don't know…"

            "We promise we won't tell anyone!"

            Coldfire laughed softly and slowly nodded her head.  Beckoning them closer she whispered something in their ears, which make their innocent eyes widen in surprise.

            "Really?!  Oh wow that's so cool!!"

            "A lot of people don't think so but what do they know?"

            "We think you're cool!"

            "… Thanks you two.  I think we better go inside now before your parents get worried."  Getting up she looked down, a bit surprised as the young girls each took a hand and walked with her back inside.  Watching it all was Trunks, and he had a small smile on her face.  This girl wasn't that bad.  As an older brother it was natural that he would be at least a little protective of his little sister and wouldn't want her to get hurt in anyway but for some reason… he could trust this bounty hunter with her.  Call it a gut instinct.

            By the time he had gone back inside, the adults (Bulma, Goku, Goten, and Piccolo) were in the living room with Coldfire.  Videl had taken the girls upstairs to play while everyone else talked.  Quietly Trunks stood next to his mother and listened to what they were saying.

            "So this person who took Vegeta, is he another bounty hunter?" Bulma asked.

            "More like a slave trader, but yes. We've been rivals since I first entered the field and sure enough half of the bounties I do manage to get he manages to find a way to take them from me, as well as get all the credit for himself.  But knowing him he's going to try and sell him to a collector or something.

            "What's a collector?" Goku asked.

            "Someone who goes around collecting rare species.  Animals, plants, even living beings are worth a small fortune to them," she explained almost boredly as she tapped her fingers absently.

            "Nice hobby."

            "What do they do after they 'collect' what they want?" Gohan questioned.

            "Beats me.  He'll either be put in a zoo or a coliseum, where he'll be put as a fighter, or if someone finds him good enough he'll be used to breed more saiyans, or in your case half saiyans but to different breeds."

            "That's not fair!  What if he doesn't want to do such things?!" the older woman exclaimed rather venomously.

            "Either they'll beat him or use drugs to brainwash him.  Even the strongest soon fall victim to the arts of persuasion…" There was a haunted look in her eye, as if she had experienced this before, and yet no one said anything.  Blinking she shook her head and pushed herself up so she was standing.  "But I am going to get him and bring him back here, where he belongs."

            "So does this mean you aren't going to turn him in?" Trunks asked a bit hopefully.

            "My orders were to make sure the Saiyan race was dead. From what I have seen, it is.  Saiyans were blood thirsty and ruthless beings that would kill each other if they grew bored enough.  You, Goku, are nothing like them, and from what I've gathered Vegeta is the same way.  As far as I know, your kind is gone, but in your place you have even more powerful generation that are half saiyan, half human. But I have no quarrels with them or this planet."  She waved her hand before sighing deeply.  "As soon as my ship is built, I'll get him back."

            "Wait you can't do this alone!  One of us should go with you so you don't get ambushed again," Goku pointed out.

            "Forget it!  Boba Fett is a monster and I have a score to settle with him.  And you don't know the first thing about the life of a bounty hunter, nor will you ever pass as one.  And what about your family?"

            Thinking about it he knew ChiChi would be none to pleased if he took off for space once more.  He was surprised she hadn't had a heart attack yet from all the other times he took off without telling her a thing.  "Okay I get your point but you can't go alone."

            "Hey!  I said none of you would past as a bounty hunter even from another galaxy! … Except for him."  Everyone looked at he person she was pointing to, back at her, and then back at the person.  Trunks looked around before realizing she was pointing at him.

            "Me?"

            "Yeah.  With some minor modifications I can have you looking like a rough and rugged hunter.  While I'm at it I can teach you how to act and behave like one, so that you don't draw attention to yourself," she commented as she smirked lightly.  Oh this was going to be fun.

            "No you can't take my son!!  I am not going to lose him as well!!"  Bulma quickly got to her feet, looking at the girl with fearful blue eyes.  She had already lost her husband too many times. She didn't want to lose her son as well.

            Coldfire looked at her in the eye, but surprisingly enough didn't yell or rant or do any of the violent things everyone was expecting her to do.  Instead she just sighed and brushed most of her white bans behind her ear, letting the lime-green eye become visible for all to see.

            "I know what you're going through, but I need his help.  Not only is he a powerful guy, he's also Vegeta's son, so that'll make it easier to find him," she explained calmly.  "Bulma… I know what it's like to lose someone close to your heart.  I promise that I will bring both your husband and son back to you alive.  Besides, I made the same promise to Bra, and I am not about to back out of it."

            The older woman said nothing for a long moment before nodding her head a bit stiffly.  "I'm going to hold you to it.  But while you're here I'll get started on rebuilding your ship. The sooner we start, the sooner you can leave and bring Vegeta back!"  With renewed determined in her eyes, she marched off to her labs to get everything ready.  The young bounty hunter blinked before chuckling softly, startling everyone around her.

            "I can see why that arrogant prince likes her so much."


	7. Failed Escape Plan

"The Bounty Hunter"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            Asteroid City was just a city that had been built directly into a rather large asteroid by some incredibly smart scientists many years ago after creating a device which made the large piece of metal and rock stay in one section of orbit.  But because it was so remote criminals far and wide came there to hide from the bounty hunters and such.  In a short matter of time Asteroid City became an untitled home of criminals and bounty hunters.  It mainly had some sleazy stores, clubs, and bars where one could buy anything from armed goods to exotic drugs to slaves of just about any species and/or gender.  Police didn't dare enter such a place since the asteroid was almost always on the move but they didn't see a point.  The population kept changing and it was suicide to even think about invading the place.  They tried everything but in the end they finally gave up.  In the docking bay a sleek looking ship punched in a launch pad code and waited until the airlocks kicked in before the pilot and co-piloted stepped out.  A woman with four arms snapped her gum as she watched the pilot head over to her and nodded.

            "So how long ya staying?" she asked boredly, black hair trailing down her hair in dreadlocks and had several piercing on her face.

            "3 days," the pilot said from beneath her hood, pulling a card fro her pocket and flipped it to her.  "Just charge it here."

            "Yeah yeah," she sighed, one of her hands catching the card and swiped it before handing it back to her.  Another hand gave her a card in the shape of a triangle with a weird symbol printed on it.  "Your ship will be held up on Dock 6 on Level 5.  If ya gonna stay longer come back and let me know.  If you leave early ya don't get ya creds back."

            "I'll keep that in mind," she said coolly before walking off, her co-pilot following close behind.  They floated down a long hallway due to the gravity of the area before landing at a metal door.  The doors slid open and they stepped in with the doors closing behind.  The young man looked nervous as he found them in a small metal box that looked almost like an elevator but a faint hissing sound was heard.

            "Relax," the woman said, pretty much used to this type of thing.  "The anti-gravity will kick in and the vents are just decreasing the pressure so our bodies can get used to it.  Asteroid City's atmosphere is heavier than your planet's and the sudden change has been known to kill even strong people."

            "You've seem to have adjusted well to this sort of thing," he replied back as the hissing stopped and a green light began flashing.

            "I have a unique body system.  Remember, stay close and don't stop for anything."  Stepping forward she pushed the door open and at once was assault with the smell, sounds, and sights of the crater.

            Asteroid City was once a lovely place ruled by science but now it looked like a dump.  Neon lights flashed everywhere and reeked of trash and other substances.  Men and women alike dressed in scantily clothing were arguing, fighting, or making out.  It didn't matter on the gender or species they were just having a good time with no one to stop them.  The man faltered a bit but the woman growled and grabbed his arm, pulling him after her.  Once they stepped into the city they were instantly smothered by the other beings.

            "Hey baby, looking for a good time?" a man slurred as he tried to grab at the woman.  He was short, fat, and disgusting like a gross between a pig and squid.

            "Hey there!  Got some really good lasers here for sell!  I can get you a good, cheap price!" a ratty looking person said, trying to sell his stolen merchandise.

            It took a while to push through the thick crowds but they finally managed to get into a club that was pitch dark except for a small lamp in the middle of several round tables.  The occupants inside looked up at they entered but seeing them as no threat.  The girl pulled the man towards the back of the club and pushed him into a chair before sitting in one next to him.  Once in the seclusion of the dark she removed her hood and shrugged her jacket off.

            "I shouldn't have brought you here, you'd barely last one minute here much less three days!" she hissed at him, her attire from before they left and her hair in thick braids.

            "I just want to make sure my father comes back home alive," he hissed back at her, removing his own hood but kept his jacket on.  "I don't trust you just yet.  And I still can't believe what you got me to wear."

            "You have to look the part and despite how strong you are there are beings here that can kill you with a well-aimed laser or get lucky and stick a grenade up your ass."  It took a lot of struggling but she managed to get him to wear a pair of black leather boots with a hidden dagger in the toe and silver spikes surrounding the ankles.  Tight leather pants encased his legs, reveling strong muscles with a spiked belt around his waist and a foot long dagger strapped to his right thigh.  He also wore a very dark colored fishnet shirt with no sleeves and fingerless gloves that had hidden, brass knuckles built into the material.  Around his left upper arm was a tattoo of a serpent dragon wrapped around, the tail trailing down to his elbow and the head on his shoulder;  yet most of that was hidden by the worn, dark colored trench coat left open but had tears and battle wounds with a large shotgun hidden into a pocket.  His hair was now an ice-blue color and eyes were more of a lime-green color but he had a scar under the bottom eyelid of his left eye to make him more rugged.  His hair was rather spiky and was tied into a messy tail at the base of his neck, several braids hanging free and tied with bits of leather.  Along his right ear he had several silver hoops on the outer shell of his ear but a thin chain from the bottom earring was connected to the nose ring.  He looked like your punk mercenary who cared for nothing but money and himself.

            It took an hour to get him the way Coldfire wanted and when the others saw… let's just say Bulma nearly had an heart attack and everyone could only gape at him except for his sister and Pan who wanted to know if Halloween was already here.  Sighing he sat back and looked around the place.  "Now what?"

            "We wait.  Word is Boba Fett usual comes to this place for a drink and may look to find a buyer for your father.  This place is ideal for slave traders."

            "Dare I ask how you know that?" he asked.  Coldfire wordlessly looked away.

            "Because I was stupid enough to believe him when I first started this racket.  He betrayed me by selling me to a slave trader," she said simply and glared at him when he began to apologize.

            Their waitress came, dressed in a tiny outfit that threaten to split open but she didn't seem to mind.  The outfit was a royal purple with spike heeled shoes laced up her knees, her skin a reddish color and had no hair except for a spiny fin extending from the top of her head, down her neck and ended at the tip of her scaly tail that lashed behind her.

            "What'll be?" she asked in a scratchy voice, sharp fangs peeking out from blood red lips, her eyes yellow with slitted pupils.

            "Black Dragon Breath and a Mercury Blast," she said.  The waitress nodded and went to the bar to get their order.

            "If we're going to be here for three days where will we sleep?"

            "A place I know run by a 'friend' of mine.  Besides, Fett will never bother to look for us in a brothel."  She flipped the waitress a coin as she set them their drinks and took the glass that resembled a massive dragon with the wings and tails arched to form handles on either side of the mug.  She slid the silver-blue drink his way and took a sip from her mug.  "That's the mildest drink they have here but be careful with it.  And if you have to puke do it the corner like everyone else."

            "Right…"  Trunks looked at his drink, watching it bubble before taking a deep breath and took a sip.  The liquid felt like it was burning a hole on his tongue that he quickly swallowed it and clamped a hand over his mouth a second later.  It felt like molten lead as it traveled down to his stomach and seemed to form into a rather large lump.  But once he got over the taste it left a tingling sensation in his mouth.  "S-Smooth," he croaked out weakly.

            "You wish," she snorted but a smirk touched her lips.  She took another sip but her eyes narrowed and she nudged him.  Boba Fett had just entered the place and made his way to a table not that far from them.  She said nothing but narrowed her eyes and nodded to him.

            There was already someone sitting at he table and it looked like a fat man with slightly green skin covered in yellow warts with a thin, greasy mustache.  His clothing screamed expensive and was holding the chain of a lovely young woman dressed in a revealing costume.  A heavy collar marred her throat followed with a heavy chain.  Behind them was a man that looked like he was part bull with his horns curved on either side of his head but on closer note the horns were chipped and all over his dark bronze body were battle scars.  Two leather belts crisscrossed over his chest with another holding his baggy pants up.  He also wore iron manacles on his wrists and upper arms then a thick, gold ring through his nose.  Trunks blinked and slowly turned to Coldfire, asking silently if she knew them.

            "Seth, one of the top slave traders here.  He's the most powerful one and nearly all the mercenaries here are under his payroll," she said in a low voice.

            "I take it he buys and sells slaves like that girl?" he asked in a low tone before taking another sip.  _'Good stuff.'_  She nodded and took a deeper gulp of her drink.

            "Pleasure slaves and warriors.  He also runs the local fighting arena here.  Slaves he sees worthless as 'toys' or too high-spirited he'll use them in fights and let people bet.  But no one has ever beaten Diablo Rojo, the Red Devil."

            "Let me guess, he's the unofficial champ here."

            "And his most prized bodyguard.  Just make sure you never catch his eye.  He's almost as bad as his master and breaks slaves that give him a good fight in more ways than one."

            "Pleasant place here," he said sarcastically before looking up.  In stepped in a woman surrounded with some very handsome men dressed only in loincloths but had gold collars around their necks.  The woman was also a looker with an hourglass figure, fire red hair falling to the floor, deep green eyes, and peach-colored skin.  She wore some revealing clothing with jewels everywhere and didn't bother to show any decency as she made her way to the table.  The toad creature, Seth, smiled broadly as he greeted her.  He kissed her hand and they sat only to begin talking.  Occasionally her hands wondered to freely grope her own men.

            "Lady Venus but she's no more a lady than I am," she practically snarled, gripping the mug tightly in both hands now.  "She's more into pleasure slaves but the two of them work as partners in the arena.  Whatever you do stay here!" she hissed and slowly got up.

             Lady Venus continued to grope her slavers contently, feeling their reaction to her touch. _'Men are all the same,'_ she thought to herself.  _'Just give them the one thing that they all desire and they are putty in your hand.'  _She smiled as she listened to the fat blob blubber on and on about how important he is.  _'If he called this meeting to brag about his money, then he will sorely regret it,'_ she thought through clenched teeth. 

            Suddenly, the conversation seemed to slide into a more interesting tone, which happened to be Boba Fett's job.  "You have been given a dead line to bring me an acceptable slave.  And your time is just about out.  If you say the wrong thing, then you will be punished."

            Lady Venus almost laughed as she noticed the sweat rolling down Boba Fetts' forehead.  _'This ought to be good. Still, it would be a shame to get rid of such an attractive bounty hunter.'_

            "Actually," Boba Fett stated, quite determined to avoid his fate.  "I do.  I travelled to a planet known as Earth in the sector 7 quadrate of the galaxy.  Tell me, do any of you recall the Dark Prince?"

            The yellow man sneered at him.  "Of course.  The destroyer of planets in the Northern part of the galaxy.  Who wouldn't have heard of him?  There has been a bounty on his head for quite some time, say about twenty years?"

            "What would you say if I were to tell you that I have found him?"

            "I'd say you were mad."

            Boba Fett smirked.  Lady Venus was also intrigued with the news, but didn't believe a single word of it.  "Fool.  No one has been able to capture the Saiyan since the bounty was set up.  How could a low level bounty hunter such as yourself have possibly captured him?"

            "With my skill," he answered, giving her a suggestive wink.  "He is currently being held in a heavily guarded area, and he is quite alive if I may add.  He wouldn't pose a threat to us, but I definitely don't trust anyone else, and it's better to be safe than sorry."  He laughed at the look of surprise that he received from both parties.  "Of course it will take 36 hours to reach this place, but it is quite worth it."

            Lady Venus and the yellow blob were speechless.  This had been one of the biggest bounties in all existence and a lowlife had done it.  Of course, they weren't too picky about their slaves, and this one seemed to be the most wanted, but of course both had their suspicions.  _'I'll just have to get it out of him,'_ thought the lady.  _'Even if I have to use my charm to do it.'_

            Meanwhile, a female in the shadows was watching the group.  _'It appears that Vegeta is being held somewhere.' _She approached her table and gained the attention of the Saiyan in company. "Let's go."

            "Where are we going now?" Trunks asked.

            "I have a lead that will lead us to your father. C'mon, let's go."

            Boba Fett led the fat blob, Seth, and Lady Venus through the town towards his space ship.  He smirked to himself, knowing that the bounty Cold Fire had been hired to capture had been taken from her so easily.  _'Oh well.  All's fair in love and war.  It saved my ass.'_  He and his company continued walking, not realizing that they were being followed.

            Trunks and Coldfire never allowed any of them to leave their sight.  Trunks frowned as they continued to pursue them.  "I don't get it.  They're weak.  I could take them on and get them to tell us what we want to know."

            "Yeah, and then we'd get out cover blown.  Do you know how many people are in this village alone?  We wouldn't want the entire asteroid to come after us, do you?  Even though you're strong, stronger than most people, it would be hard to fight off all of those people."

            Trunks sulked.  Indeed he was strong, but Coldfire did have a point.  It wouldn't help matters if they both got captured.  So in the meantime they had to play stealth. 

            They finally approached the spaceship.  First, the two watched the enemy climb aboard, and then they followed, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.  It was going to be a long 36 hours before they reached their destination, so it would be better if they got comfortable in as discreet a place as possible.  Boba Fett nodded to the pilot of the ship, who nodded back in response, starting the engines and preparing the spaceship for lift off. 

            Trunks and Coldfire had hidden in a storage chamber, where no one would bother looking.  It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they managed.  Occasionally the young woman would shove the young man away from her, growling at him but he couldn't help it.  This was the best hiding place on the entire ship.  The floor rumbled as the ship warmed up then they were thrown against the far side as it immediately launched.

            "Trunks… move your hand before I bite your fingers off," she said coolly, resisting the urge to go through with her threat.

            "What?"  Looking down he realized that the sudden take-off had thrown him into her and one hand landed on her ample chest.  Blushing he moved back as much as he could.  "I-I-I didn't mean to land on you like that!!" he stuttered.

            "… Just don't do that again."  

            The ship finally arrived at its destination, which appeared to be in the middle of a lake.  Trunks and Coldfire exchanged curious glances.  It seemed like they were nowhere.  Then, they caught sight of an old prison like castle nearby.  The ship landed on the very top and unloaded, allowing the passengers (both invited and stowaway) to step off board.  They entered an elevator, which descended just before Trunks or Coldfire could enter.  "Damn.  We've lost them."

            "Maybe not.  We could explore this place, and maybe with a little like we'll find my father first."

            "That could work.  But we have to work fast.  Follow me."  Coldfire and Trunks entered the stairwell.

            The stairwell was one of those spiral cases that seem to go on forever but rather than reaching down the steps they were going to take a short cut and jump down.  However, there was no telling just how long a jump it was and what would be awaiting them at the bottom.  Deciding to be quiet they began to head down the stairs.  Walking in complete silence for several minutes Trunks risked his life and opened his mouth.

            "How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

            "… A mistake I made when I was young.  I fell in with the wrong crowd and the people I trusted turned around and betrayed me."

            "Boba Fett."

            "He was the one to start it.  Let me tell you a little story about myself, saiyan.  When I was born my father and I did not get along.  My mother was too busy with her courtiers and my sisters were under the watchful eye of their guardians that I began to make trouble.  I made friends with the dragons and even demons but my father despised those from the land of the dead.  When I learned how to fly I ran away from home and began to travel the worlds over.  I had just turned into the peek of my life when I realized I wanted to try something new and at the same time have fun.  I had heard about bounty hunters from several acquainted I've meet in the past that I thought to go into the business myself.  But I needed someone to teach me.

            "I meet Boba Fett after helping him capture a bounty he had been having trouble with.  He saw in me great skill and so in a matter of speaking took me under his wing.  He taught me all there was to know about bounty hunting, taught me about the machines and gadgets he used.  He taught me everything I know today and more some.  So I asked what I could do to thank him.  In payment he asked for me."

            "I don't understand."

            "Think on it for a while saiyan.  I gave him myself in return fro everything he taught me."  She looked at him as the corner of her eye.  Trunks pondered it for a several moments before realizing what she meet and his eyes went wide.

            "You mean…?"

            "I became his lover.  I was so starved for love I didn't realize what I was getting myself into.  Like any relationship going bad I thought it was naturally for the way he treated me.  I never knew love even as a child except from my sisters but this was different.  Everything seemed to be going so well until I grew to have my own way of thinking.  After that things slowly began to fall apart.

            "We would argue, and fight.  Until I grew stronger he would always beat me then take me, leaving me scared after a few sessions.  But the more we fought the stronger I grew.  The last fights few had put him in a state of healing sleep because I had come close to killing him those times.  He distanced himself away from me but that didn't make things any better.  What broke the final straw was when I stole his bounty right from under his nose and took the reward in my name.  He had worked so hard on that bounty and I came in and stole it in a matter of seconds.

            "I'm still not sure how he did it but I knew I was drugged and the next thing I knew I woke up and found myself in the Seth's harem.  Boba Fett has sold me as a pleasure slave but I was too spirited and rebellious.  The few men Seth sold me too were all killed after a minute of being alone with me.  It became so bad that I was turned loose in the battle arena.  I made a name for myself there as Coldfire.  The fire of fighting and hatred I had for Seth and Boba Fett was used during all my battles yet the cold as ice exterior I kept surrounding me heart, keeping all at bay.  For the time I battled I was the Queen of the Battle Arena, a Battle Queen if you will.  I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down.  Nothing… except Diablo Rojo."

            "The Red Devil?"  She just nodded.

            "He was the first challenger I meet that had matched me strength for strength but had more skill then I.  It took days but when he finally defeated me I was given to him as a prize.  More than once I had tried to take his life but he would just laugh and take me, all the while I would scream at him before I fell into darkness.  After that I had tried several times to kill myself but it never worked.  He always seemed to be one step ahead of me.  This living hell was my life for the next several years and each day I could feel my sanity slowly slipping through my fingers like water or grains of sand…

            "It got so that Diablo would pretend I had the upper hand, just so I could be so sure I was winning then knock me flat on my back.  That's when Venus came in and the two struck a deal.  She brought in her warriors, wanting to see me work alone.  The first time I didn't fight Diablo in years and I went bezerk.  She had brought thirty of her best men and I killed all of them less than ten minutes.  Normally that didn't faze the audience since they were used to deaths but it was the way I killed them.

            "I was given no weapons but then again in the state I was in I didn't need any.  I slipped into something I call Blind Rage;  it's where I slip into the most primal of fighting where the strong survive and the weak die. With my bare hands and my teeth I tore many of those men to shreds just for touching me.  Others I had actually let them bleed to death and one was so scared he was begging for forgiveness.  I kicked his head so hard it was ripped from his shoulders and landed with a plop in Lady Venus' lap."  She paused for a moment to chuckle softly as she relived the past.  "I had never in my life seen a woman neither shriek as loudly nor jump so high into the air as Venus did.  She kept saying about how the blood was ruining her dress and demanded for someone to find her silk to wear."

            Trunks couldn't help but weakly smile at the image in his mind but his was a bit more comical and not as grotesque.  "I take it she's the vain type."

            "Very vain.  At that rate I could feel the blood lust pumping through my veins that anyone who dared to stop me was killed.  When Seth ordered the Devil to stop me I was so close to killing him but then my Rage was beginning to fade.  I knew that if I lost and Seth kept me alive he would force Devil to make me have his children then raise them to fight.  Fighters like me were used to breed like pigs in a barn.  I hated it and then my only thought was to escape.  I'm still not sure how I did it but I could feel a sensation.  It was like I was burning yet freezing at the same time the next thing I knew I was actually flying away.  I had grown dragonish wings and took to the air.  Once I deemed it safe I hide and then fell into a deep sleep.

            "When I woke up I found myself in the suite of Sergeant Anax of the Galaxy Rangers.  At first I tried to fight but he showed me he meant no harm.  So he trained me and after he lost his sight turned my training over to some retired bounty hunters and detectives that still worked for the Rangers."  She shrugged her shoulders.  "It's a living."

            "But don't you ever worry about your family or vice versa?"

            "… No."

            "But you said you had sisters.  Surely they must be worried about you."

            "They don't."

            "But-"

            "Look!!  My father wanted nothing to do with me, my mother was having too much fun with her suitors, and my sisters each had their own friends while I was left alone!  I have been scared, tortured, branded and much more than your monkey brain could comprehend!!" she growled behind clenched teeth, threatening to just say something.

            Trunks just watched her before swallowing and slowly nodded.  "R-Right forget I said anything.  Um could you put me down now?" he asked weakly, gesturing where she had gripped the edges of his trench coat and had actually had him bent over the railing of the staircase and that she was pressed into him.

            Coldfire looked down at him for a moment longer before stepping back and released him abruptly.  She was watched as he tried to regain his footing before continuing their trek down.  He followed a bit behind her and the conversation of the woman's past and family was left at that.

            Boba Fett led the two slave traders down a long hallway where empty cages were aligned.  The area was musky and seemed to have a damp smell to it as Venus kept complaining but when they arrived at the cell at the end of the hall they just stared. There, chained heavily against the wall was the fearsome Dark Prince, destroyer of planets, and by known records the only Saiyan of royal blood left living.  Vegeta.  He was on his knees with his arms stretched at either side, chained tightly to the wall with a matching collar around his neck.  His clothing appeared a bit torn and he was breathing deeply.

            "Here he is, the most feared bounty that none had been able to capture until now."  The hunter smirked as he led them gape openly at the biggest prize yet.  _'And now it's time to see just how much they're willing to buy him for.'_

            "Hmm.  How can we be sure it's him?  No images could be seen of him since anyone who came across the Dark Prince was killed," Seth spoke up was stroking his greasy moustache.  "And the images of him are all different."

            "Oh but it is him.  I would put my life on it!"

            "Do not tempt me, Boba Fett."

            "If nothing else he certainly is handsome enough.  And if it is him just imagine the offspring!  Powerful yet beautiful children!!  Oh the money I could make breeding him to those lonely woman who would kill to have his child!!" Venus squealed happily, dollar signs flashing in her eyes.

            "… Right… But I am not convinced.  Open this cell door."

            "I don't think that is such a good idea, Lord Seth."

            "Those chains are secure, are they not?"  The hunter nodded and entered the code for the doors to open.  The lock beeped before sliding open and Seth stood directly in front of him.  "Who are you?" he demanded.

            "… Vegeta…" he replied in a low, almost drowsy sort of tone.

            "Are you lying to me?"

            "… No…"

            "He sounds drugged."  Venus wrinkled her button nose and pushed the fat toad aside to look at the captive.  Reaching out she grabbed him by the chin, peering into his eyes.  That's when she noticed the mark on her forehead.  "What's this?  A scar?"

            _'Oh shit I forgot all about that!' the masked man yelled at himself, thinking of some sort of lie to make up.  "It's-"_

            "It's probably an ugly car.  Nothing some make up and surgery can handle," she said off-handily.  Smiling she leaned down and pressed her lips against his but after a moment pulled back.  "Why don't you kiss me back?"

            "… Because…"

            "Because why?"

            "… I do not associate with old hags like you…"

            _'Old hag?!?!  I won the Miss Galaxy pagets during my entire life and only half the time I won without sleeping with the judges!!' she shrieked in her mind, falling back as she tired to find some flaw.  __'Every man alive would kill to just look at me and this one--he called me an old hag!!!'_

            Seth laughed boldly as she slapped a hand on the saiyan's shoulder.  "A good one!!  How would you like to work for me?"

            "… No…"

            "No?  I could give you anything your heart desires!!"

            "… No…"

            "Wealth!  Slaves!  Your own army?"

            "… No…"

            "You could be my most loyal bodyguard!  Your name shall be the most feared of the entire known world!!"

            "… No…"

            "You could be the most powerful being to have existed!!!"

            "… No…"

            With each passing demand Seth was getting more and more agitated that he was literally puffing up like a bull frog.  With an enraged yell he reached out, slapping Vegeta with his jewel encrusted fingers, cutting his cheek before yelling directly in his ear.  "Then want do you want?!?!?!"

            Vegeta slowly blinked, feeling the blood slowly seep down his cheek but none saw the evil smirk coming to his lips.  Parting his lips he tasted his own blood, felt the stinging pain of the cuts, felt the crushing pain of the iron manacles keeping him pinned, felt the branding mark on his head suppressing his ki.  Oh there was one thing he wanted right here, right now.

            "… I want… your life…"  Slowly turning to face the fat toad he gave him a feral grin with just a swift jerk of his arm ripped the manacles from the wall and rammed the toad's head through the bars of his cell.  Pulling his other arm free he grabbed the old hag and hurled her at the man wearing the unusual armour and mask.  "Give me your lives!!!" he bellowed loud enough to have his voice echoed all along the empty cages and cells.

            Both Coldfire and Trunks heard this and looking at each other took off toward the sound.  When they arrived they watched as Baba Fett's robot guards were torn to shreds by an enraged Vegeta.  Lord Seth and Lady Venus were cowering in a corner, demanding to be saved while the bounty hunter was trying to shoot at him with his laser rifle but nothing seemed to be working.  He was fighting purely by instinct and desire alone which made him very lethal.  Boba Fett tried once more to fire his gun but the saiyan prince was moving too fast before he literally pounced on him, driving him deep into the floor.

            "Vegeta!!"  Coldfire ran into the area, tackling him off the hunter but was immediately kicked off.  "Vegeta look at me.  Do you know who I am?" she asked as they circled one another, him growling and her resisting the urge to fight him herself.

            "… You…" he growled deeply, trying to raise his ki but the mark on his forehead burned brightly, keeping it trapped.  "W-What have you done to me?" he cried out, holding his head tightly as he slowly dropped on his knee.

            "I'll explain later but first we have to get you out of here."  Looking around she hissed at the hunter as he glared at her.  "Fett.  I knew you were lower than a snake's belly and it proves it by associating with these low lives."

            He chuckled as he stood straight and moved closer.  "You should know.  I sold you to them and before your little escape they told me you were quite good."

            "You bastard!!" she growled before lunging at him.  He seemed to have read her movements as he pulled out another gun and fired it at point blank range at her chest.  The laser found its mark and sent her crashing into the cage before she fell to the floor, holding her arms over her chest tightly.

            "Coldfire!!  That's it you've gone too far!!" Trunks yelled at he flew out of his hiding place, directing to the hunter and with a mighty kick drove his knee into his face.  The helmet scattered from impact and there was the satisfied sound of cracking bone before Fett was sent flying through the wall.  Seeing more droids coming he quickly powered up, lifting his hands began to fire massive ki blast at them all.

            Lady Venus was shrieking a the top of her lungs like a maniac, demanding to be saved but Seth was trying to call upon his own bodyguard that was still waiting for them at the ship.  "Red Devil come in!!  Do your duty and protect me!!" he screamed into the communicator before yelping in pain as a booted foot crushed his hand to the floor.  Looking up he saw Vegeta looking down at him with a blood-thirsty glint in his eyes.  He looked ready to rip his body limp from limp even as he reached down but was halted by a female voice.

            "Vegeta stop!!  You are under my control!!" the female hunter called out as she lifted her hand where the same mark on his brow was imbedded in the middle of her palm.  She looked alright except for a rather nasty laser burn I the middle of her chest but she was ignoring the pain of it.  Panting she made her way to him and pressed her palm against his head.  Like when she first gave him the mark electricity surge though every nerve of his body, causing him to cry out in pain.  He tried to pull way, o get away from the pain but he couldn't.  All he seemed to do was wrap his hands around her wrist tightly, demanding her to stop but she was holding on strong.  After several moments she pulled her hand back but opened her arms to catch him as he slumped forward.  The mark glowed briefly before disappearing, leaving the skin flawless once more.

            "Y-Y-You… I remember you!!" Seth stammered as he looked at her with wide eyes.  "Y-You're the Battle Queen!!"

            "So you do remember me.  And now there's something I always wanted to do for all those years you had me as your slave," she growled while smirking.  Slinging one of Vegeta's arms over her shoulders so she was holding him up with one arm, she reached down to haul Seth up by the front of his velvet coat so he was standing on his own feet before bringing her knee up as hard as she could between his legs.  She continued to smirk as his face turned interesting shades of blue, purple, even a darker green as his eyes bulged out like a Neptunium Bull Frog before letting him drop to the floor.  "That.  They were right;  revenge is a dish best served cold."  She snickered as he clutched at his crotch with both hands but she didn't care.

            "Coldfire!!"  She whirled at the mention of her name but what she saw made her growl angrily.  The devil himself had arrived and had Trunks in a strangle hold.  One of his horns looked broken and he seem to be struggling on holding onto his prey.

            "My Battle Queen… it is so good to see you again," the bull-man gruffed in a deep, booming voice.  His muscular arms tighten around the half-saiyan tighter, slowly crushing his body and squeezing all the air from his lungs.

            "Wish I could say the same, Devil."

            "D-Don't worry about me…" her temporarily partner wheezed at her, struggling to breathe much less escape.  "Get him outta here…"

            "I can't leave you with this demonic bastard," she seethed behind her teeth but she couldn't' take on the Red Devil by herself.  She blinked as she thought of all the people waiting for her to bring Vegeta back to earth.  His friends, his family, his life… Images of Bra and Bulma flashed through her mind that she could feel the beginning of bitter tears wanting to streak down her cheeks in rivers.

            "What this?  Is the ever famed Battle Queen crying?  That is to laugh!!"  His laughed seemed to bounce off the walls, making her tremble in anger as she tighten her arm around Vegeta's waist, her other hand forming into a tight fist so that her nails dug into the flesh deep enough to draw blood.

            "Trunks.  I made a promise to bring Vegeta back home and I am a woman who does keep her word.  Especially if for a just cause," she said softly but he could still hear her.  Looking up he noted that her eyes were filled with tears even as she tried very hard to keep them in.  "Your family and friends need him more than me.  But I am not going to leave you behind."  She offered him a very weak smile before looking at the bull and the ice mask fell into place.

            "This is far from over Diablo Rojo.  The next we meet, I will defeat you once and for all and then I'll be after your boss and that bitch partner of his."

            "You think you can defeat me?" he scoffed.

            "I know I can."  A strange light seem to appear in her eyes even as she held Vegeta close before throwing down a small sphere at their feet.  Keeping their eyes locked the sphere beeped before exploding.  It released a brief flash of smoke and when it dispatched she and the biggest bounty ever were gone.  But instead of being upset the devil smirked to himself.  He knew she would be back and he would be waiting to claim her.  Permanently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**  Took a while but I finally completed the next chapter.  Sorry it took so long everyone.  Many thanks to DBZ FanFiction Queen for helping me out.  She wrote some of it and helped me get the plot along.  So at least half of the compliments should be directed at her.  Thanks Queen *grins* With summer school done for me I should try to finish these chapters sooner.  And if any of you would like to see Trunks in his mercenary disguise let me know.  I need to practice drawing men anyway.  Enjoy.


	8. Sneak Peak

**Author's Notes:** Been a while since I updated and to be honest, I don't have a good reason. It's hard to get back into an anime after losing track of it for a long time but I'm trying. The story is coming to a close but I am not going to rush it through like in an old DBZ fic of mine. For those of you that are still with me thanks. I really appreciate it. But since some of you actually want me to finished this, then let me give you a sneak peek of the next chapter.

"The Bounty Hunter"

By: Beloved/Shadow

"Ladies and gentlemen, step up and buy a ticket! It's the fight of the decade, right here and right now! Watch as a merc dares to take on the Red Devil, himself! Will he survive? Will he be destroyed? Who knows!"

People pushed and shoved others out of the way, wanting to be the first in line to get a ticket for the latest event. Fight began to break out but no one paid them any mind as they milled together and entered the tall gates. With such a vast assortment of people no one noticed as a figure dressed in a hooded cloak made his way through.

The stadium looked just like the Roman coliseum on earth except this one was fully built with six tunnels leading from dungeons deep with the asteroid to the fighting grounds. Along the walls were weapons from your basic sword to an energy powered laser cannon. At the top of the stands, a secluded yet VIP section sat Seth and Lady Venus, each with their guards/slaves to keep them company. One of the reasons they didn't sit with the other onlookers was the fact that they didn't associate with vermin and the fact that their booth was the only section where they could be protected in case one of the fighters tried to break out or attack them. It wasn't unheard of and had happened before in the past. But the fighting stadium itself contained a force field that would be activated once the two combatants stepped into the ring. It had been installed the day the Battle Queen escaped.

People chose whatever seat they wanted, some sitting close to the arena to get a better view of the action while others sat farther back due to the rapidly filling space. The hooded figure chose a spot just a few rows away from the arena, close enough to see the action but just far enough incase the field broke and some of the spectators were pulled into the action. That wasn't uncommon either even in the beginning. Nothing could be seen of the figure except a pair of eyes that kept darting back and forth.

As the noise rose a light appeared and quickly, moved over to Seth in his VIP platform. He grinned and stood, holding a microphone to his lips. "Welcome to our Battle Arena! Tonight we have a special treat for you all. Diablo Rojo, our very own Red Devil and my bodyguard, will be taking on a very impressive and powerful young man. In fact, this man has destroyed most of my strongest guards! But before we do, let us show you just what he's capable of." Sitting back down the lights dimmed and spot lights began to shine down on the fighting area. Everyone fell silent as one of the tunnels opened and a pair of guards pulled someone out.

"I said no!! Are you guys deaf as well as butt-ugly?!" a shout was heard as one of the guards was pulled back into the shadows then flew out, skidding in the dirt before coming to a stop. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and he had a fist-shaped dent where his nose was only now caved in. When the guards were finally able to pull the mercenary out nearly all the women (along with some of the male crowd) whistled and cheered.

The man was handsome and you could see he still had a spirit in the way he continued to fight the guards. All manner of weapons had been removed from him along with his clothing but he managed to keep the black leather pants and the thick soled boots laced tightly. He was of average height but with strong muscles that showed he wasn't a weakling as he fought off the rest of the guards. His skin was a fading tan-hue with several white patches of flesh that revealed itself to be worn scars. A serpent dragon wrapped around his left bicep, a female hybrid cobra around his right forearm, and a jagged cross over the center of his chest were the only markings on his body but as he shook the uneven braids of ice-blue hair showed that he now wore a kind of heavy collar. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat and it also suppressed any ki power he had. Similar to the one that now ex-prisoner Vegeta once wore. His lime-green eyes glared angrily, the scar under his left eye strained as did the fresh gash over his left cheek, causing blood to fall. Snapping his hands apart the weak chain scattered and he tore the manacles off his wrists, rubbing the chaffed skin. All around him people cheered for the rebel, wanting by all odds for him to win no matter what. Looking up at the VIP stand he gave the fat toad a icy stare, growling angrily as his upper lip curled up to reveal a sharper than normal fang.

Seth shivered right now to his imported leather boots and had to clear his throat several times to keep from shaking. "What a fighter! Now, let's bring on those matches!" Waving his hand one of the gates opened and a large mutant came in. His was easily three times the merc's size and had heavy manacles up and down bother his arms and legs with his body a network of scars one couldn't tell what his natural skin tone was. He roared, revealing rows of sharp teeth eh charged towards the icy-haired man but he didn't move.

The bounty hunter frowned and pulling his fist back rammed it straight forward. On contact the large fighter went flying back so hard and fast that his body was embedded in the coliseum walls. Half of those sharp fangs dropped out of the beast's mouth, falling to the ground silently before the beast followed. Out cold.

The stadium was silent before erupting into cheers. That had to be one of the shortest but best preliminary matches ever! This man didn't beat around the bush and didn't toy with his opponent as the Red Devil did. He went in strong and fast and so that's how several more matches. Only the next match took longer because this creature was a giant squid that had melded its body into that of a monster truck. The young man had a hard time to keep from getting run over but when he took the air he was a force to be reckon with until the squid managed to wrap it's tentacles around him tightly and tried to eat him.

It looked like the kid's five minutes of fame were up until suddenly, the boy shouted at the top of his lungs and for a moment, his hair seemed to turn gold but whatever it was the area was filled with an intense light that everyone was forced to look away. By the time they could look the youth was doubled over, panting heavily but the creature… it was nothing but a giant black blob burned to a crisp that was still burning away happily. The crowd nearly went crazy at they began to chant 'merc', louder and louder until Seth ordered them to shut up but they refused. The hooded figure smirked and with some minor difficulty left the arena.

The figure ignored everything around him, the pirates selling their stolen goods, female creatures selling their bodies, mutants arguing with one another about prices; it was just another average day on Asteroid City. The figure passed by many buildings before stopping at one and went inside.

On the outside the building was fancy and painted a vibrant blood red and the inside, it was just as exotic. Beings willing to sell their bodies for a price draped themselves over railings, furniture, customers and one another as they talked, laughed made-out, whatever they felt like doing. The figure ignored it all and went up two flights of stairs. Coming to the last door at the end of the hall the figure wordlessly opened the door and stepped inside.

The machines in the room beeped softly as a figure floated within a large tank. Several more tanks were lines against he walls but they were currently empty. Coldfire was laying in a make shift hammock in the room, swinging back and forth silently. She only wore a short robe that was hanging off a shoulder with her left leg hanging over the side, gently pushing against the floor. As the figure removed his cloak she opened her eyes and blew her bangs out of her sight.

"So, he still alive?" she asked, not bothering to get up nor cover up.

"Yeah and you weren't kidding; he's a fighter." The woman sighed and cracked her neck side to side and stood before the healing tank. "How's his royal pain in the ass?"

"Same. Give him another hour or so before he can get out." The bounty hunter stretched with a sigh, slowly sitting up and swung her other leg to the floor. As the robe rode up it reveal the image of a black fire ball with a dragon outlined in the center, ready to attack up on the outside of her thigh. She ran a hand through her multi-colored hair, scratching her head. "I'm still debating if I should leave the brat there or make a clone of him."

**Author's Notes:** There you go! I promise I will try to continue this but, well, since I know people actually like my fic, I will continue it. No this will not end with Coldfire falling in love. It's just not in her character. Thanks for supporting me people, I really REALLY appreciate it.


	9. Taking Over

"The Bounty Hunter"

By: Beloved/Shadow

"Ladies and gentlemen, step up and buy a ticket! It's the fight of the decade, right here and right now! Watch as a stranded merc dares to take on the Red Devil, himself! Will he survive? Will he be destroyed? Who knows!"

People pushed and shoved others out of the way, wanting to be the first in line to get a ticket for the latest event. Fight began to break out but no one paid them any mind as they milled together and entered the tall gates. With such a vast assortment of people no one noticed as a figure dressed in a hooded cloak made his way through.

The stadium looked just like the Roman coliseum on earth except this one was fully built with six tunnels leading from dungeons deep with the asteroid to the fighting grounds. Along the walls were weapons from your basic sword to an energy powered laser cannon. At the top of the stands, a secluded yet VIP section sat Seth and Lady Venus, each with their guards/slaves to keep them company. One of the reasons they didn't sit with the other onlookers was the fact that they didn't associate with vermin and the fact that their booth was the only section where they could be protected in case one of the fighters tried to break out or attack them. It wasn't unheard of and had happened before in the past. But the fighting stadium itself contained a force field that would be activated once the two combatants stepped into the ring. It had been installed the day the Battle Queen escaped.

People chose whatever seat they wanted, some sitting close to the arena to get a better view of the action while others sat farther back due to the rapidly filling space. The hooded figure chose a spot just a few rows away from the arena, close enough to see the action but just far enough incase the field broke and some of the spectators were pulled into the action. That wasn't uncommon either even in the beginning. Nothing could be seen of the figure except a pair of eyes that kept darting back and forth. As the noise rose a light appeared and quickly, moved over to Seth in his VIP platform. He grinned and stood, holding a microphone to his lips.

"Welcome to our Battle Arena! Tonight we have a special treat for you all. Diablo Rojo, our very own Red Devil and my bodyguard, will be taking on a very impressive and powerful young man. In fact, this man has destroyed most of my strongest guards! But before we do, let us show you just what he's capable of." Sitting back down the lights dimmed and spot lights began to shine down on the fighting area. Everyone fell silent as one of the tunnels opened and a pair of guards pulled someone out.

"I said no!! Are you guys deaf as well as butt-ugly?!" a shout was heard as one of the guards was pulled back into the shadows then flew out, skidding in the dirt before coming to a stop. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and he had a fist-shaped dent where his nose was only now caved in. When the guards were finally able to pull the mercenary out nearly all the women (along with some of the male crowd) whistled and cheered.

The man was handsome and you could see he still had a spirit in the way he continued to fight the guards. All manner of weapons had been removed from him along with his clothing but he managed to keep the black leather pants and the thick soled boots laced tightly. He was of average height but with strong muscles that showed he wasn't a weakling as he fought off the rest of the guards. His skin was a fading tan-hue with several white patches of flesh that revealed it to be worn scars. A serpent dragon wrapped around his left bicep, a image of a saber-tooth tiger trying to escape out of a tear in his skin on his right forearm, and a jagged cross over the center of his chest (like a scar) were the only markings on his body but as he shook the uneven braids of ice-blue hair showed that he now wore a kind of heavy collar. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat and it also suppressed any ki power he had. Similar to the one that now ex-prisoner Vegeta once wore. His lime-green eyes glared angrily, the scar under his left eye strained as did the fresh gash over his left cheek, causing blood to fall.

Snapping his hands apart the weak chain scattered and he tore the manacles off his wrists, rubbing the chaffed skin. All around him people cheered for the rebel, wanting by all odds for him to win no matter what. Looking up at the VIP stand he gave the fat toad a icy stare, growling angrily as his upper lip curled up to reveal a sharper than normal fang.

Seth shivered right now to his imported leather boots and had to clear his throat several times to keep from shaking. "What a fighter! Now, let's bring on those matches!" Waving his hand one of the gates opened and a large mutant came in. He was easily three times the merc's size and had heavy manacles up and down bother his arms and legs with his body a network of scars one couldn't tell what his natural skin tone was. He roared, revealing rows of sharp teeth eh charged towards the icy-haired man but he didn't move.

The bounty hunter frowned and pulling his fist back rammed it straight forward. On contact the large fighter went flying back so hard and fast that his body was embedded in the coliseum walls. Half of those sharp fangs dropped out of the beast's mouth, falling to the ground silently before the beast followed. Out cold.

The stadium was silent before erupting into cheers. That had to be one of the shortest but best preliminary matches ever! This man didn't beat around the bush and didn't toy with his opponent as the Red Devil did. He went in strong and fast and so that's how several more matches. Only the next match took longer because this creature was a giant squid that had melded its body into that of a monster truck. The young man had a hard time to keep from getting run over but when he took the air he was a force to be reckon with until the squid managed to wrap it's tentacles around him tightly and tried to eat him.

It looked like the kid's five minutes of fame were up until suddenly, the boy shouted at the top of his lungs and for a moment, his hair seemed to turn gold but whatever it was the area was filled with an intense light that everyone was forced to look away. By the time they could look the youth was doubled over, panting heavily but the creature… it was nothing but a giant black blob burned to a crisp that was still burning away happily. The crowd nearly went crazy at they began to chant 'merc', louder and louder until Seth ordered them to shut up but they refused. The hooded figure smirked and with some minor difficulty left the arena.

The figure ignored everything around him, the pirates selling their stolen goods, female creatures selling their bodies, mutants arguing with one another about prices; it was just another average day on Asteroid City. The figure passed by many buildings before stopping at one and went inside.

On the outside the building was fancy and painted a vibrant blood red and some other colors yet the inside was much more exotic looking with dark jewel tones all over. Beings willing to sell their bodies for a price draped themselves over railings, furniture, customers and one another as they talked, laughed made-out, whatever they felt like doing. The figure ignored it all and went up two flights of stairs. Coming to the last door at the end of the hall the figure wordlessly opened the door and stepped inside.

The machines in the room beeped softly as a figure floated within a large tank. Several more tanks were lines against the walls but they were currently empty. Coldfire was laying in a make shift hammock in the room, swinging back and forth silently. She only wore a short robe that was hanging off a shoulder with her left leg hanging over the side, gently pushing against the floor. As the figure removed his cloak it was revealed to be a handsome woman with a soft, square-like jaw and a slightly thick build. She opened her zombie white eyes and blew her dark, metallic blonde bangs out of her sight.

"So, he still alive?" the woman in the hammock asked, not bothering to get up nor cover up.

"Yeah and you weren't kidding; he's a fighter." The woman sighed and cracked her neck side to side and stood before the healing tank. "How's his royal pain in the ass?"

"Same. Give him another hour or so before he can get out." The bounty hunter stretched with a sigh, slowly sitting up and swung her other leg to the floor. As the robe rode up it reveal the image of a black fire ball with a dragon outlined in the center, ready to attack up on the outside of her thigh. She ran a hand through her multi-colored hair, scratching her head. "I'm still debating if I should leave the brat there or make a clone of him."

"Nice try but even with our technology we can't copy the original's personality, thoughts, behavior, or memories," the woman stated, removing her hooded cloak. She wore some loose pants tied around her waist with a drawstring, tucked into some soft leather boots with a halter top that showed that she was flat-chested. The main color was of polished bronze trimmed in deep charcoal gray and her hair was cut short, close to the scalp except for a tight braid that came from the back of her head. She wore no jewelry but had manacles around both wrists and ankles with broken chains dangling. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," the hunter snapped, getting up and walked over to a two-way mirror that showed out into the brothel. It was the safest way for the owner to make sure a fight didn't break out although nearly all of the people who worked here could take care of themselves she didn't take any chances. So far only the owner and Coldfire knew about this little thing. Growling she lifted her fist and landed a hard punch into the glass. It shook but didn't even crack.

"I had that specially made when you broke my last one," the woman state but she never moved. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? Last time you took on a partner you used him as a human shield."

"He was a pervert and kept trying to cop a feel... Even when I broke both his wrists he thought he could still mount me. Besides, he was a stoolie and you know how I hate them," she explained and punched the glass once more. This time, something cracked but it was a ring the hunter wore. "Damnit. That was my favorite one."

"Shall I add it to your growing pile?"

"Bronze…"

Bronze chuckled and leaned her head back, sighing softly. They were quiet but the dark blonde titled her head to the other woman's direction when she spoke.

"I made a promise… to bring the brat and his ass of a father back…" she said softly.

"What's so different about this one? You still owe me a promise about one day letting me run Battle Stadium," she reminded. "My boys and girls are getting tired of fighting dead beat jerks."

"This is different," the woman sighed, resting her forearm along the glass and her forehead on her arm, shifting her weight as her right knee bend and her left hand settled on her hip.

"That's what you said when you promised that guy you'd marry him if he signed everything to your name and turned himself over to the Galaxy Rangers," Bronze countered.

"This is different!" Coldfire snapped angrily, glaring at her friend over her shoulder and rested her head on her arm again. "Vegeta… has changed a lot… the guy has a family, he has friends; he has a life that doesn't revolve around fighting and destroying…" She closed her eyes and could picture Bulma and Bra. Reaching up she began to play with the necklace the little girl had given her. "I promised her I'd bring her daddy back, safe and alive… and whether I like it or not I better bring that idiot back as well."

The woman looked at her for a while before silently pushing herself off the wall and went to stand behind her. "What's the kid like?" she asked quietly.

"Cute thing… takes after her mom in, nearly everything… but she's--spunky!" The woman laughed softly before straightening and rolled her head back. "By the name of Bahamut… I never thought I'd find myself in this kind of situation. Why do I have to fall for a child's innocence?"

"No idea." Bronze sighed and patted the woman on the shoulder. Truth was she didn't know because she never heard Coldfire mention anything about her family. She was curious yes but knew better than to push this woman's buttons. Hell she had been there when Battle Queen escaped and she did not want to be on the other side of that! Not now or ever.

The tank beeped softly and both women turned to watch as the liquid began to drain out. Vegeta's body was still limp but instead of falling to the bottom of the tank two thin, robotic arms gently held him up by his shoulders. It didn't take long for the former Prince of Saiyans to regain his conscious mind but he still seemed a bit dazed. The arms released him when he stood straight and pulled the mask off. The glass of the door slid to the side and he stepped out. He would have been naked except for a pair of black boxers with gold lightning bolts all around.

Bronze gave him the once over, smirked, and patted her coworker on the shoulder before heading out of the room. When the door closed Coldfire just nodded at him before tossing him a towel. "Here. Dry yourself off."

Vegeta growled but did so, his hair sticking up but done he hung the towel around his neck and glared at the woman. Little by little his mind was getting clearer and he was beginning to remember what had happened. "You… what did you do?" he asked in a deep tone.

"Mind control. Little device I had installed several years ago when I ran into several bounties who weren't that easy to handle," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Seeing you with a family still seems like a fantasy to me, _sire_. Let's go, you need clothes and to be updated on the current situation." Being sarcastic she opened the door and stepped out, not bothering to fix her robe. The short man growled but slowly followed. He wanted to know where the hell his son was.

-

"So that's where we stand. Trunks is being used by Seth and Venus in preliminary matches so the people can see how good he is and bet on him but when it comes to Diablo Rojo, Trunks will lose and the two will be richer," Coldfire explained.

Vegeta growled as he heard it all and pulled the shirt over his head. "A fixed match. Trunks is my son and the blood of a royal saiyan runs through his veins. He doesn't need his powers to defeat that monster of yours!" he snapped with confidence.

"Oh yes he does. Diablo is a telepath," Bronze added, balancing herself on one hand atop a tall stool. "He can read his opponent's thoughts and then use them to his advantage. Plus he uses every dirty trick in the book."

"Are you suggesting Trunks won't win?"

"No I'm stating it."

"Why you-"

"Heel boy," Coldfire sighed and finished tying her hair up. "Devil plays with his opponents, letting them think they're winning then pounces and humiliates them. The guy is not only strong but he's smart. He won't make a move until he knows what Trunks is thinking or if he knows he can win. Get that damn collar off his neck then maybe he'll stand a chance."

"And how are we going to do that?! Let me in and I'll rip that those toad's head and break that wench's neck!!"

"Tempting but no. Look your ex-highness, saiyans are incredible strong and powerful yes but they are mortal and can still feel pain like everyone else. So unless your skin can withstand a laser at full power or you can stomach someone managing to get you to swallow a dynamite pill you will actually use that brain of yours and help us think of a way to get your idiot son out of there."

"I don't have to listen to you woman! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!!"

"Prince of two saiyans? Yeah that's really something to boast about," she snorted.

"We're the most feared race in the galaxy!!"

"_Were_ the most feared. Gods I'm starting to think saiyans aren't only thick-skulled but brain dead as well!! It's obvious your kids get their brains from your human wife!!"

"She wasn't my first choice!!"

"Then why did you sleep with her!? Twice even?!?"

Bronze sighed and placing her other hand down lowered herself back onto the stool. She watched the two glared at each other but as long as they weren't actually fighting she didn't see a need to break in. "Looks I heard that the match for Trunks will be in about a day or two. After the little fight today people are thinking Trunks can actually beat the Red Devil. Wages are already high in his favor."

The bounty hunter broke her gaze and looked at her companion. "How much are we talking?"

"Last I heard? Nearly everyone is betting on Trunks to win in the final match. Shit my entire brothel is putting every coin we have on the kid."

"What?! That's enough creds to pay Vegeta's bounty five times over!!"

"What can I say? Kid's getting popular fast."

"Bahamut…" Coldfire fell onto a beanbag chair, staring into space.

Vegeta snorted and sat on the bed, his brows pulled together in deep thought. "I suspect those slave traders will be placing all their money on that devil of yours," he asked.

"No doubt about it. Even they don't have enough to pay every person on Asteroid City. Not to mention several other cities on other planets."

"What are you talking about?"

Bronze turned around in on her stool and pressed a button on the wall. The metal panel slid up to reveal a monster sized screen. Touching the screen it came to life and she began touching certain spots on the screen. It reveal the website for the Battle Stadium, odds, dates, etc. Bronze touched the link for Online Betting and pointed.

"Seth's idea to get into Venus' skirts at the time. Broadcast the fight all over and people bet on their favorite. And according to this, Trunks is slowly gaining the popular vote." She turned to face them. "Quite frankly they're tired of seeing the Devil win over and over. When Coldfire was Battle Queen they thought for sure she'd win but when she escaped… well no one won but no one lost."

"The bets were all voided," the prince answered and the woman nodded. "So… you want to find a way to make the both of them pay but also be humiliated at the same time…"

Coldfire blinked and gave a bark of a laugh. "By the Lord of Dragons he does have a brain!"

"Shut up! I have an idea, Seth wanted a full blooded saiyan to fight, right?" he asked.

"Yeesssss… but since you were 'kidnapped' they're saying that the merc is a full blooded saiyan. Don't know if they know he has saiyan blood in him but people believe them straight off the bat," Bronze said carefully.

"I think I see where you're going with this… you want to enter the Stadium so you can rescue your son," Coldfire supplied.

"Close. I take my son's place."

"And if you lose?"

"I never lose."

-

Trunks groaned in pain as he shifted to get more comfortable. He had been locked away and used as an animal for, two - three days? He already last track of time the first hour he was thrown in here. More than once he tried to escape, to find a way out of here but it was no use. As long as the collar remained around his neck he was powerless.

_'I'm so pathetic…'_ he sighed to himself, resting his head on his arm. _'Good thing no one knows where I am or else I'd die of humiliation.' _He sighed once more and looked around his small cell.

The walls, ceiling, and floor were made of triple plated metal that he couldn't break or find a crease so he could bend them back. There were bars along the far wall but he learned the hard way that things were not as they seem. He could have bended them easily but every time he touched them he was electrocuted. He had been able to keep it up several times but soon it was too much for his body he gave up. There was a small window but it was too small to fit his entire body through and it let into the freezing cold of outer space. Half saiyan or full, even his father couldn't survive out there. So instead of using his strength he tried using his brain. Trunks remembered the trick, Instant Transmition, which Goku had taught them but every time he thought about it the collar gave a piercing bolt that refused to relent until the thought vanished from his mind. He tried tricking it but it was no use. Growling he ran his finger along the inside, feeling the damaged skin sting at his touch but he couldn't treat them and those pigs didn't care.

He rolled onto his side on the narrow cot, wishing he had the trench coat to cover himself. The cell was freezing and he didn't have a blanket or a sheet to cover himself. His shirt had been ripped off when the guards forced the collar on him and if that 'Lady' Venus had her way his pants would have been gone as well. His mom told him to respect ladies but that Venus wasn't a lady, she was a slut. Still, he had a good laugh when he pretended that he was going to lose his lunch over her face. Closing his eyes he thought that maybe he could get some sleep but he heard the unmistakable sound of the bars retracting. He heard soft footsteps but it was the sickening scent of flowers and over-ripped fruit that nearly made him gag that tipped him off.

Venus decided to pay another visit.

_'Oh Kami please go away!'_ he prayed, keeping his eyes shut and trying to fake sleeping.

Venus wore silk that was so transparent it looked ready to dissolve at the mere sight of water. She gave up her jewels and gold save for the key to the collar she wore around her neck.. It was one of three keys to unlock the half-saiyan's collar. Seth wore his within his clothing and Diablo actually swallowed his and to it out was to literally gut him alive.

Shaking her head her hair fell freely but she pouted when the young man didn't stir. Moving closer she poked at him with a sharp fingernail but he didn't so much as grunt. Getting upset she climbed up atop of him and leaned down to kiss him but she kissed the cold metal floor instead with a shriek of fear and pain.

"What's the matter? Your toys tired of playing with you?" the young mercenary asked, resting his arm over his eyes as he was now lying on his back.

"How dare you!! I just wanted to see how you were doing and this is how you repay me?!" she yelled, sitting on the floor and pouting liked a spoiled brat.

"I'm fine and I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Really now? Seth said you refused to eat earlier."

_'Eat that slop? A pig wouldn't eat that crap.'_ "I wasn't hungry." He frowned when his stomach protested with an angry growl.

Venus smirked and stood, removing the silk until she was nude and straddled his lap. She smiled when he looked at him and a light blush began to appear on his cheeks. "If you're real nice to me… maybe I can give you something good to eat… what do you say?" She didn't want for an answer but instead, leaned down to kiss him but he never got that far.

Strong hands wrapped around her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. Trunks watched as her face turned blue he quickly tore the key off the gold chain around her neck and pushed her to the floor. He didn't even glance at her to see if she was alright but fumbled to place the key in the right slot. Once he did he gave it a quick turn and sighed in relief when he felt the click give way but the collar was still on.

"Shit." He threw the key down and ran out of the cell. Pausing, he turned around and rammed his fist into the control panel. The bars came down and the voltage of the bars was increased to maximum you could see the sparks as dancing along the metal. Smirking at the gasping woman he ran down the halls.

The area was such a maze that if you didn't watch where you were going you could and would get very lost. Trunks didn't care as he pushed himself to get out of here. He could deal with the collar later; maybe his mom could get it off but first things first. Get the hell outta here without becoming a punching bag for that Red Devil.

"Diablo my boy when this match is over the three of us will be living like kings!" came Seth's oily voice.

The young half-saiyan skidded and looked around for any place to hide. Nothing and the footsteps were getting closer.

The large giant of a creature snorted as they turned the corner. "You know what I want but it seems you have been unable to get it for me," he snorted in a deep tone.

"Y-Yes I know you wish for the Battle Queen but she is--illusive! All of the men I have sent to catch her have been returned to me near death's door. That woman does not want to come back."

Diablo stopped, his fists flexing. "You promised me the Battle Queen."

Seth swallowed nervously. "She's impossible to catch!"

"Stop making excuses!!" With a roar he punched the walls, creating a foot deep hole in the solid steel paneling. The metal folded in like paper but it didn't faze him in the least bit. "I want her. If you don't get her for me by the time the final rounds with that boy have ended… I'll kill you."

"… I made you… I can destroy you! You can't destroy me!!" the toad yelled, positive he had him in a corner now. That was another mistake he made as the warrior turned and looked down at him. One moment he was staring up at his greatest fighter with a smug look… the next moment he was on the floor, holding his stomach and gasping for air.

"Never… threaten me… or you won't live to see another day…" he warned and stormed off. Seth followed a few moments later, walking very slowly and wobbling on his feet. When they turned around the corner Trunks silently dropped from the railings on the ceiling and gave a soft sigh of relief.

_'Close. Now to get outta here.'_ He ran down the halls, listening closely for any footsteps he finally come to a large door. Looking around he went in search for another exit but he heard several footsteps coming in the direction he just left and the other hallway. He had no choice. He pushed the doors open and stumbled out into a bright light.

"Yes I made it outside!" He smiled and ran out but when his eyes focused he paled. The door led right into the Battle Stadium Arena. People took one look at him and began cheering loudly for their 'champion'. He turned back but the door was already close and there was no handle on his side. He looked around vainly for any sign of an exit but it was no use. He was trapped.

In the VIP section, many spotlights shone on the box and Seth appeared on the large screen hanging over the center of the arena. He grinned crooked and Lady Venus was sitting next to him, dressed in gold and barely any silk. Trunks didn't hear a word they said but knew it was time for him to fight. He dropped into a ready stance, taking a deep breathe but his eyes widen when the Red Devil jumped into the ring.

"Oh shit…"

-

Earlier that day, before the match Coldfire and Vegeta made their way into the stadium, both wearing hooded cloaks as they melded in the crowds. They sat up close and waited. Bronze promised to meet up with them later, saying that she had business to attend to.

Vegeta looked up at the box and growled deeply. He watched as the bitch Venus made her way inside and sat down. "Wrench. What I'd give to snap her head off!" he snarled angrily.

"Too good for her," Coldfire answered back. "Rather humiliate the both of them, more scarring."

"Here I thought you would want to kill them for what they did to you."

"That's my sister. I rather humiliate them until they wish they were dead."

The saiyan blinked. "Sister?"

The bounty hunter tensed and she pulled the hood farther out to it hid her entire face in the shadows. "… Never mind."

They watched, as Trunks entered the arena but the woman stopped the man before he could jump in. They waited, watched as the fight between him and the Red Devil began. For a while, it seemed like Trunks would win but then Seth pulled a dirty trick of him own.

The collar glowed a bright white and Trunks screamed in agony. Everyone fell silent as he tried to rip the collar off but it was no use. His body seemed to nearly glow as the electricity fried nearly every nerve on his body inside and out. Such a high voltage would have killed anyone else but he survived, trying vainly to maybe catch the Red Devil but when he did, the pulsations stopped. He slowly hit the ground, unconscious. Because of the high voltage the skin surrounding his neck was nearly burnt completely off and blood began to trickle.

Seth and Lady Venus laughed, Coldfire narrowed her eyes, Vegeta growled, and the Rojo Diablo just smirked. He hauled him up by the hair, ready to snap his neck but released him as he went crashing into the arena wall.

Vegeta landed in the arena floor, tearing off his hooded cape. He wore pants, boots, gloves, and sleeveless shirt with a matching jacket, all in the colors of deepest black to match the mood he was in. Coldfire landed next to him, removing her cloak and quickly wrapped Trunks up in it. She wore boots, fishnet stockings, short shorts of white, a black sports bra, and a fishnet shirt on top. Her hair was pulled back into it's two multi-colored tails but she didn't care as she lifted the young man in her arms.

"Battle Queen… she has returned!" someone shouted.

"Long live our Battle Queen!" another cheered.

"Dethrone the Devil!" another called out.

"Get my son out of here," the former prince growled, his eyes never leaving his opponent.

"One question: how the hell am I gonna do that?" she snapped.

"One exit coming up," came a highly amused voice over the screen. Everyone looked up and saw a slender girl with dark skin, bright blue colored hair cut into a Mohawk style, same colored eyes with metal rings in her nose, eyebrow, and lip. She winked and soon the force field was turned off.

"Storm move!" Bronze yelled, pushing the girl out of the way. "Hey Coldfire, don't worry about Seth and Venus. They're a bit tied up right now." The screen moved to the side and show the two supposed rulers tied up tightly and gagged. Filling the box office were Bronze's people who worked in the brothel except they were dressed to fight and had weapons from daggers, to swords, to guns, to lightweight armor on their person.

People in the stadium began laughing, finding this bit of news hilarious but they turned back to the combatants as they began to fight. Codlfire wasted no time in leaving the arena and landed in the box office, gently laying the boy on the floor. She inspected the collar and storming over to Seth, pulled her fist back and with one smooth move smashed his nose into his face then ripped the key from his throat. She unlocked the second lock but the third key was still missing.

"Damnit! Anyone here pick a lock?" she asked, trying more than once to break the collar but it was no use. Even with her strength she couldn't even bent it.

A young man stepped forward, his shaggy hair the color of ash with some of it braided and lime green eyes with a pale white scar that covered half his face. He was lean and wiry, wearing a bodysuit with gloves and boots but didn't have any weapons on him.

"I can try," the boy said and produced a piece of wire from his hair. Bending over he began the delicate process of trying to unhitch the spring in the lock but it was difficult. Frowning he shook his head but kept trying but after a bit he pulled back. "It's not use. The key must be magnetized or something and if you can't break it, the only way out is to get the key."

"What if we try cutting it in half?" Bronze asked but the boy shook his head.

"Too risky. Even if the skin hadn't been burned down to the raw nerves I wouldn't chance it. I doubt even a plasma laser could cut through this and even if it could we'd end up severing the main artery and everything else."

"I am not taking that risk," Coldfire growled and turned to the tied up hostages. Snarling angrily she stormed over to the leaders and hauled them up by their throats. She either didn't realize or care but her forearms were rapidly growing scales and her fingers were becoming curved, talons taking up half the length of her fingers began to slowly shred her victims' skin. Bronze and the other watched and slowly began to move back. They had known the Battle Queen since the beginning but never knew what she was exactly. All they did know was she was a very dangerous person, whether you were friend or foe.

"Tell me where the third key is," she snarled angrily, watching as their eyes bulged and they struggled weakly against her iron grip. They didn't even try to speak so in a fit of rage she slammed them into the walls, a faint outline of their bodies appearing in the metal. This time, fangs slowly began to grow and lengthen. "Don't make me repeat myself," she warned.

Venus whimpered pitifully before looking at the arena. She tried speaking but she couldn't, the grip was so tight she could barely breathe. Coldfire risked a look and moved her face closer to her and she watched as her round pupils became to change into slitted pupils and a ring of blood red surrounded the colored iris.

"Are you telling me the Red Devil has the key?" she asked in a low tone. When Venus nodded she relaxed her grip but didn't let go. "Bronze… think your brothel would like a newcomer?"

The woman blinked and looked as the once proud lady. "Why not? I know of a hundred people who are tired of being this woman's toy they wouldn't mind letting her feel like a toy herself."

Good."

"What about Seth?"

"…" She finally released them and looked at the screen. Then she smirked. "Storm, hack into the computer and change the bet from Trunk to Battle Queen. And give the people an option of whether or not they want to change their outcome."

"On it!" The hacker immediately went into the computer system and everyone watched on the screens as Trunks name was removed and replaced with Battle Queen. The audience went in a uproar and in a landslide that kept growing the numbers tripled every few seconds but for the Red Devil, only two people had betted on him for all or nothing.

Seth and Venus.

Coldfire said nothing but looked out the window, the Devil and Vegeta had paused, both studying the other but Vegeta already had several bruises along his body and the Red Devil, well his face was covered in blood from where his nose ring had been ripped off and his horns could barely be called stumps. Be it as it may this was now her fight. "Storm… I want one last favor from you…"

Vegeta ran the back of his hand over his mouth, smearing the blood he spat out the mouthful. He forgot the taste of the coppery feel of blood but it showed how weak the fighting on earth had gotten. Kakarott continued to train and fight but he was so careful with his attacks the most damage he got from him were some bruising of his pride at being beaten again. When he looked up at the screen and smirked.

"Looks like you're rapidly losing your fan club," he smirked.

The devil growled at him, feeling blood continue falling from his nose but it was starting to slow down. "You thin you're so smart, just because you're a prince of a planet you think you have it made in the lap of luxury," he snapped. "Once I pound you into the ground I'll prove that I am the greatest warrior in existence!"

"Why fight a prince when you can fight a queen?" Coldfire asked as she slowly made her way into the ring. Her hands had returned to normal but her fangs were still long and her eyes were still the same. She smirked, one of her fangs scrapping along her lower lip.

"My Battle Queen…" the Red Devil looked happy but he didn't dare go near her. Vegeta was the only one who didn't appreciate this though.

"Don't interfere in my fight!" he said angrily.

"This fight has been going on way before the bounty was placed on your head, princeling. Take your son home and get him patched up. I promised your daughter that you two would be returned." Closing her eyes she lifted her hand and made a kind of small wave. "Get outta here already."

Vegeta looked at her for a moment. Before he would have challenged her to a fight to see who would fight this freak but times changed and so did people. His family came first and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared about each of them deeply. His fists relaxed and his power level dropped to almost nothing. Without saying anything or looking at the other fighter he flew up to the VIP box stand. Then he flew out, carrying his son. People began to wonder what was their famed Battle Queen was thinking. Prince Vegeta was one of the most dangerous fighters out there and the price on his head was worth so much, she was letting him go just like that?

"What are you planning, my Queen?" the devil asked after a moment of thought.

She just pointed to the screens up ahead. "Keep watching the screen."

The screens flickered before showing the docking bay. The guards had been knocked out and Vegeta landed, looking around. Several of the workers from Bronze's brothel led him to a spaceship, quickly explaining everything and how the navigation system was modeled after the saiyan space pods. He had asked how they knew but some of them were junkyard salvagers. So he was settled in and the ship took off but once it left Asteroid City's artificial atmosphere, the ship blew up. When the light and smoke died down there was nothing left except twisted metal floating aimlessly through the deep recesses of space. Everyone was just shocked!

"You… You killed them… you blew them to pieces!!"

Coldfire shrugged like it didn't matter. "The bounty was for him dead or alive and to prove that he is the last of the saiyan. I did prove it and I'm having this video sent to the Galaxy rangers for proof. I promised they would return home…" she smirked broadly, her fangs very visible as she rest her hands on her hips. "I never said how. Now red Devil… let's get this fight settle and prove who's more powerful." Above them the screens changed and focused on the arena.

The ultimate battle would soon begin.

**Author's Note:** Again sorry it took so long but this story just has one more chapter left. I don't know when I'll have it out but I will get it out ASAP. Also, I am no good at describing fighting sot he chapter may be cut short but I'll try not to. I would like to thank you all for reviewing and pestering me to continue. I have several other fics in the works, hell I even have one about Goku's dad in the making but I will get it up when I can. I do have a life outside of writing. So, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.


	10. Victory Tale

"The Bounty Hunter"

By: Beloved/Shadow

Trunks sighed as he ran his finger along the inside of the slave's collar. It had been two weeks since he woke up and found out he was home but no one knew how to get the collar off. His mom has tried cutting it off but nothing could even dent it so when she tried to burn it off it left a very bad burnt along his neck and face. Luckily for him no scars remained. Goku had tried to break it but every time pressure was applied the same voltage surged through every nerve ending in his body. They waited a day but it was the same result over and over they finally stopped.

_'I wish it was winter so I can at least wear a turtleneck,'_ he grumbled to himself. He knew he was getting stares but so far no one had the nerve to come up and ask about his new accessory. Well, one girl had asked but he made up some story.

It was a nice and bright day in West City most of the people were dressed in their summer clothes but Trunks still wore a jacket with the collar upturned. He was regretting it but the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to the damn collar. Once more he ran his finger along the inside and felt it buzz in warning. _'Damn this thing. All because I need one damn key.'_

He wandered around the city, hands shoved deep in his pockets his eyes focused on the ground before him. His life went more or less normal as could be but it just wasn't the same. He hadn't heard word from Coldfire and his father said nothing. Not to mention his best friend Goten kept teasing him about the damn item around his neck they were now on non-speaking terms. He looked up when he found himself at the boardwalk and leaned against the railing, facing the ocean.

The breeze felt cool and crisp, the smell of salty sea calmed his tattered nerves and let him relax. For a moment all his worries seemed to be miles away. Nothing mattered right now and he felt free. He wasn't getting weighted down with fighting and work. He didn't have to hear his parents argue or his little sister begging him to play with her. He didn't have his friends talking behind his back about his new fashion statement. He didn't have to worry about getting electrocuted every time he took a shower. He just felt… free.

His icy blue eyes closed, letting the cool breeze drift over his body. He even tilted his head back, breathing in the salty air. For a moment, he thought he felt hands gently massaging his shoulders but when they went around his throat his eyes snapped open and he whirled…

And his jaw dropped.

"I guess you don't like to be touched," Coldfire smirked.

"Is that really you? This isn't some hologram, is it?" He reached out but before he could touch her his pinky finger was bent backwards. "Okay I get the picture!"

"Good." She released him and smirked. "Hmm you look better with the braids."

"Yeah well mom didn't think so. The tattoos were a nice touch though."

"I should show you a new one I got. I like to call it my victory mark."

"You mean you won? You beat the Red Devil?"

"Now I didn't say that." She smirked and walked off. Trunks laughed and chased after her. Like today she wore some faded jeans but wore a black top with sleeves dropping over her shoulders. Her hair was tied in its usual red and blue tails but the violet strands were longer this time. Her combat boots were laced loosely around her ankles but Trunks grinned and followed her back home.

-

"Lady!" Bra screamed as she ran full force only to be caught and lifted into the air. She squealed happily and hugged her tightly. "You're back!"

"Hey I don't break promises so easily," she said and tickled her some before setting her down. "Have you been good?"

"Yes! I've been a very good girl!"

"When she's not trying to get underfoot," Trunks added and picked up his sister.

"What brings you here?" Vegeta asked coolly. "Didn't get paid?"

"Oh I got paid alright. From this moment on the race known as saiyans is officially dead," she said with ease, shoving her hands in her back pockets. "And trust me, the way I wrote it in my report no one is gonna try to collect on that bounty. I now have enough to retire and like in the very heart of luxury."

"So why haven't you?" Bulma asked.

"And live a boring and meaningless life? Yeah right. I'll die of sheer boredom after a week. Besides, there's another reason I came." Reaching into her shirt se pulled out a kind of key with several tiny spokes at the end. "I figured you couldn't get he collar off with this key so I decided to bring it as a welcome home gift. Now sit and I'll tell you what happened after you left."

Trunks sat on the floor as Coldfire sat behind him, fingering the key before slipping it into the key hole. "Before you left I asked Bronze to do me a favor. She made a video after you two escaping but as soon as you hit space your ship blew up. Nothing left except some measly scraps of metal. She played in on every video screen on Asteroid City."

"So you faked our deaths," the former prince said.

"Well d'uh. Fooled everyone including the brothel. I think they wanted to tear me to shreds but not after I made them the richest people on entire asteroid," she smirked and turned the key. It beeped so she began to carefully turn it the other way.

"So who won the fight?" Trunks asked then hissed.

"Watch it. Your life rests in my hands and I can just as easily make sure you never speak above a hushed whisper." Seeing the shocked looks on the family's face she looked at the youngest child and winked quickly. "Well of course I won. You know, maybe I should give up being a bounty hunter 'cuz I'd make one hell of an actress." She stopped and made a dramatic face. "I can see it now, my name in the spot light and the most famed and wanted woman in the known universe!" But she blinked and shook her head. "I wouldn't last a single day as an actress. They won't let me blow up my annoy fans and slimy reporters just for fun."

"You certainly know how to keep someone in suspense," Bulma muttered.

"I know its part of my bitchy personality." The key went in deeper and the beeping became more annoying. Coldfire's eyes twitched and with a swipe of her nails it died off. "Gods that is annoying. I beat the Red Devil hands down and revealed a very good secret. You know he was the biggest guy in the city, right?"

Both men slowly nodded.

"Turns out the guy was the biggest cheater in the entire arena, off and on. "In the beginning he would invite his opponent to a meal before the fight but would put drugs in their food so when the fight came he wouldn't be worried but that got old fast so he tried bribing and black mail to get them to lose but after a while people were sick of this so Seth cooked up an idea. He brought it fighters with the most feared reputations to fight. Devil wasn't pleased so he began to inject himself with some highly unstable steroid. It tripled his muscle mass like every five second but the downside was it wasn't permanent and with the new muscle cells his body needed the nutrients to support it. Devil began to eat more food but it wasn't enough so he began to lose the extra muscle fast. Been doing this for a few years that his body was so dependent on it. He couldn't go a minute without injecting his body with the poison."

"So why hasn't he died from it, like an overdose?"

"It doesn't work that way. When his body began dependent on it his skin became so hyper he could just splash some on his skin and he would get the same effect but that wasn't the worse of it. With his muscles he began to work out 24/7 forgoing sleep and food so the poison began to strip the needed nutrients from his other organs.

"When Seth found out instead of trying to get him to stop he used more than half of his fortunes and all his insides were replaced with cyber robotics. State of the art such but still the guy needed updates every week. But since Seth was running out of money he got Venus to become a partner. Turns out Venus was the main dealer of drugs that stimulated one's body. In other words, she made a combo of selling slaves and drugs for the night and made a fortune." A click was heard and tossing the key to the side grabbing both sides of the collar, pulled it apart. It sparked but it died down and Trunks gratefully ran both his hands over his neck. Nothing but smooth skin.

_'Thank Kami for senzu beans,'_ he sighed to himself.

Coldfire looked at the collar before tossing it to Bulma who nearly fell. "A souvenir. And now my job is done so I'm heading out." She stood and stretch but looking at their faces she sighed. "Fine. I beat him by using my talons and ripped open his gut. Should have seen the look on my face when a mess of screws, bolts, and some oil fell to the ground instead of blood and gore. It ended up tearing him to shreds and reclaimed my title as Battle Queen back. But the best part is Seth is nothing but a penniless peddler and Venus is the most sought out whore in the brothel and she's doing this to pay back all the money she lost. Not to mention Bronze is raking in some serious creds by selling her out to people she's pissed in the past. So everything is going good." Saluting them she headed out but Bra caught her before she walked out the front door.

"Don't go!" she pouted.

The bounty hunter knelt at her level and reaching into her shirt once more pulled out a chained bracelet with a glass orb with a vibrant ice blue flame in the center. "Here you go, kiddo. It's a charm bracelet and this charm is to represent your inner fire. Don't forget it." Ruffling her hair she headed out.

Trunks went after her, wanting to thank her but she was gone. He looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. She was gone he rubbed his neck once more and smiled lightly. "Thanks… for everything."

-

Coldfire sighed as she materialized on her ship and dropped into the pilot seat. She watched as Trunks went back inside and leaned her head back. This mission was over and she had kept her promise. She was also much wealthier but what to spend it on was the main question on her mind.

_'Hmm I heard a planet several light-years from here is selling some new weapons and tracking units. Could be worth checking out.'_ She typed in the coordinates and settled out for the planet and maybe a new adventure but she wasn't gonna wait for an adventure to land in her lap. Her motto was to take a step forward and accept what was thrown at you no matter what. You couldn't get anywhere in life by turning tail and running. That and it helped to have a big ass bazooka gun handle if you cane across an obstacle.

One thing was for certain, she would never forget the allies she made that day or the lives she had inverntedly touched.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** I'm very glad this story is done. I wasted too much time on it and I wanted to just discontinue it but I couldn't do that. Part of it is for the reviewers out there who liked my stuff but the main part was because I wouldn't forgive myself. This chapter may not live up to the others but honestly I can't think of anything else. I can't write fight scenes nor do I like to. In fact, I still don't like the way I portrayed Coldfire but then again this is my first time writing with her. I made her slightly out of character but I won't be rewriting this fic. If someone wants to go ahead and take the idea go on. Maybe you'll do better than me but Coldfire is my own creation. I wrote this for fun and it was fun for a while but I'm done. Sorry to keep you in suspense. Compliments are more than welcome but flames will be ignored as if they never existed. Good-bye everyone.

Before I go I would like to thank some people for sticking with me. If I just got one review that would have made my day. You guys made writing this story worth wild and thanks for sticking with me for so long. Again I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter as well:

**_Erica_** – heh thanks for pushing me to update and I'm glad you liked it.

**_Winterstears_** – same think and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**_Amy_** – yeah trunks was pretty hot as a merc. Maybe one day I'll draw him in it

**_Elvewin Darkdragon_** – thanks for the review and for sticking up for me. And I'm so glad you like it.

**_Carrie_** – thanks for your kind comment as well.

**_Crazed fanatic anime fan_** – I like your pen name and I glad you like it. Sorry it took so long.

**_DBZ Fanfiction Queen_** – sorry about the anon reviews but I hope you have the time to read the rest and review. And thanks for your help earlier. I couldn't have done it without you.

**_Kitlyn_** – thanks so much for reviewing.


End file.
